The Taming of Gods
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: When a young girl with healing talents decides to devote herself to curing Akito and lifting the Sohma family's curse, her beauty and purity clashes with the dark, mysterious enigma that controls the entire family. Will she manage to lift the curse and maybe heal Akito's broken heart on the way, or will Akito's jealousy get the best of him? Male Akito X OC. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Taming Of Gods**

Akito X OC Fruits basket fanfiction

Hey! This is my first Fruits basket fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.

Disclaimer: it is based on the Anime, Fruits basket, which I unfortunately do not own- if I did there would have been several more seasons!

OC: Meda (Quileute name, meaning prophetess)

Musical inspiration for this chapter: How to save a life, by the Fray.

Chapter 1

A cool summer breeze wafted through the trees in the forest behind Shigure's house. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, dappling across the sun kissed, tan face of a young girl, who warmed water for her dinner on a stove outside her tent. Unbeknownst to the two Zodiac inhabitants of the little Japanese cottage, there was an extraordinary young maiden living merely a few hundred metres away from their back door, keeping a close watch on their mystical family.

Meda was a prophetess with extraordinary healing powers whose life had been dedicated to healing and mending, to the best of her abilities, both humans and superhumans alike. She had travelled far, using her magic and own medical sense to try and make the world a better place. Sometimes all people needed was some kindness and empathy, which her pure heart bestowed unconditionally upon anyone that asked it of her. When she heard, on her travels through Japan, of the terrible Zodiac curse that afflicted 13 members of the Sohma family, her generous heart went out to them immediately. She resolved to stay and help free them of their curse, or atleast help them assimilate to it better.

And so, she enrolled as a senior in Yuki Sohma's school, managing to pass off a couple of years younger than she was.

Now, as she gently boiled some water, using her extensive herbal knowledge to enrich the vegetable stew with natural herbs and roots she'd found in the forest, her intuitive senses alerted her to the presence of another being approaching. Panic flashed briefly in her fern green eyes, before they resumed their usual tranquility. It was too late to move and though she could use a simple spell to conceal the tent, she decided it wasn't worth the trouble. She casually sipped the watery stew, watching expectantly as Yuki emerged from the foliage opposite the small clearing.

She suppressed a small smile at the look of utter shock on his face as he stumbled across her humble set up.

'Miss- uh' Yuki faltered, as he tried to desperately recall her surname to no avail. He knew she was in his class- the quiet, new transfer student who had moved from America this year. She always had an air of peaceful tranquility around her, but her eyes… She had the most stunning, green, lucid eyes that pierced to the very core of your soul. Most people felt slightly unsettled by the inexplicable perceptiveness she possessed.

'Meda. Call me Meda.' She said softly, not looking at all startled by his sudden appearance. It was almost as if she was expecting him…

'Ah… Miss Meda… What are you doing out here?' Yuki asked, looking in surprise at the tent and stove.

'I live here.' She replied simply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

'Oh…' Yuki stared at her in silence for a while, shifting uncomfortably. With a gentle smile she proffered him a bowl of the stew she had made. At a loss for what to do in the strange situation, Yuki merely accepted.

Media quickly spun a story to try and explain her current living situation. The calmness and tranquility she exuded allowed the Rat to relax in her company, gullibly believing her words as her dewy, large green orbs were simply filled with far too much innocence for her to be lying.

'If that is the case, Miss Meda, why don't you come live with us? My cousin Shigure and I live in a house that is very close by.'

Meda took care not to reveal that this news came as no surprise to her as she considered what to do. Although it might help her understand the nature of their curse better at a closer range, she didn't want to burden them.

'Oh I couldn't possible impose like that.' She gently declined. She was content to keep an eye on them from afar and besides, she was used to living with nature. Nevertheless, being the gentleman that he was, Yuki wouldn't hear of it.

And that was how, half an hour later, the tan young prophetess found herself standing in front of a grinning Shigure who was fawning over her.

'Oh my goodness! How exotic! From America too. Ahh a young American high school girl staying at my house.' A slightly lecherous leer appeared on his face, causing Meda to raise her eyebrows in mild concern.

Thankfully, Yuki stepped in and saved her from Shigure's overzealous welcome, showing her up to her new room.

'Thank you so much for your generous hospitality, Yuki.' She said warmly, flashing him a brilliant, warm smile. Yuki's heart faltered for a second before it started working at double speed, colouring his cheeks a bright pink.

'I d-' Yuki's embarassed reply was lost forever as at that precise moment there was a loud noise, as some blurred orange shape burst through the ceiling and tried to knock Yuki down.

'Oh my!' Meda gasped quietly, startled by the sudden attack. Her intuition hadn't warned her about this one. She watched with growing trepidation as Yuki and a loud mouthed orange haired boy viciously fought each other.

'I'll get you this time, damn rat!' The orange haired boy yelled, swinging a powerful looking right hook, aimed straight for Yuki's head. Yuki gracefully pivoted out of its way, using his momentum to land a firm roundhouse kick to the other boy's abdomen. Meda watched as the boy crumpled to the ground, clutching his side.

'Oh dear.' She immediately crouched down beside him, her doctor skills kicking in as she expertly checked him for possible broken ribs.

'Get off of me, damn woman.' The boy yelled ungratefully, pushing her aside, face red with embarassment at having been defeated yet again. Unfortunately, as he tried to get up, he tripped over Meda who was doing the same and they both went down.

POOF!

The orange haired boy immediately changed and Meda found herself sitting on the floor with an adorable little orange cat, tangled in a pile of clothes, on her lap.

'Awww. What's this? A cat?' Unfazed, Meda merely picked the cat up gently, cradling it in her arms.

'What! How comes you weren't surprised when I turned into a cat?' The kitty demanded in the loud voice of the orange-haired boy.

'Yeah, Miss Meda. You don't look at all surprised.' Yuki seconded, a frown furrowing across his face.

'Not the strangest thing I've ever seen.' She smiled cryptically, still cuddling the cat who'd given up his furious struggles at escaping her clutches, 'What's your name?'

'Kyo. What the hell do you mean this isn't the strangest thing you've ever seen?!' The cat demanded.

'Surely you didn't think that you guys were the only ones in the world with supernatural abilities?' She asked softly, stroking the orange tabby's fur gently, enjoying the stunned silence her revelation had brought upon the room.

Despite himself, Kyo was enjoying her gentle ministrations and soon was purring softly in her arms.

'What's this? Our brash Kyo- _purring_?' Shigure suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking upon the scene with a disturbing glee in his eyes.

'Really?! After what she just said, that's the thing that caught your attention.' Kyo yelled, stopping his purring immediately, 'Who are you? Who sent you here? What do you want?!' He demanded, resuming his struggles to get out of her warm embrace. This time she let go, allowing the ginger feline to streak to the other side of the room- as far away from her as he could get.

'What? What did she just say- I missed it.' Shigure asked curiously.

'I am Meda,' She introduced herself with a slight bow, 'I am the prophetess of the Lord. Well, one of them.'

Yuki's jaw dropped, Kyo's eyes narrowed at her and Shigure just looked mildly surprised.

'What do you mean a prophetess?' Yuki asked, looking genuinely confused.

'It means that I have startlingly perceptive intuitions and visions- sometimes of the future, sometimes of the past. I suppose, psychic in a sense- but I have also been gifted with abilities beyond human capabilities.' She answered patiently, her soft voice having an unusually calming effect on the shell shocked boys.

' _Huh_ ,' Yuki thought, ' _Reminds me of Hanajima- san.'_

'Yes, Hanajima is one of us, although she isn't aware of it. It may perhaps, be best to keep it that way, for now.' Meda answered his thoughts aloud, causing Yuki to blanch.

'Y-you… You can read minds?' He asked incredulously.

'I knew it! She's a witch. Grab a hold of her Shigure- we have to make Hatori erase her memories!' Kyo yelled, his fur standing on end.

Meda laughed softly. 'No, Yuki, I cannot read minds. We are simply more perceptive than most humans. My talents lie within healing as I am descended from the Quileute tribe. I can heal and cure most afflictions- human or not. Hanajima, on the other hand, has an affinity for reading and interpreting emotions. Those waves of hers- they allow her to interpret both situations and living beings.'

'Well, Meda, if that is the case, then what are you doing here?' Shigure asked.

'I am here to help. I heard of the Sohma curse and the fact that the head of the family is severely ill and I am here to offer my services.'

They all gaped at her. This stranger, who'd arrived out of nowhere, suddenly claimed to be able to lift this terrible curse off their heads. It seemed too good to be true.

'How?' Kyo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

'Ah… well, I haven't quite figured that part out yet.' She cocked her head thoughtfully.

POOF!

Suddenly, Kyo transformed back to his handsome young self. Muscly, toned and… naked as the day he was born.

'AHH!' For once, the ever-collected Meda, lost her cool, blushing a deep crimson as she scrunched her eyes closed. She blindly held out his clothes, unable to see that Kyo was just as red as she was, as he snatched his clothes from her hands and stormed out of the room.

'Sorry!' She called, behind him.'

'Hmmph.'

'Don't mind lucky Kyo- he's like that with everybody. Now, Meda, why don't you freshen up and we can have dinner. It's been quite an eventful day!' Shigure said cheerily as he left.

'I'm so sorry about everything, Yuki.' She said quietly to the purple eyed youth who was still staring at her as if she had sprouted wings.

'Don't worry about it, Miss Meda. Do you really think you'll be able to lift the curse?' He asked, a long lost hope beginning to piece back together in his heart.

'I don't know, Yuki,' she answered honestly, 'But I promise I will do everything in my power to help.' She flashed him another one of those incredible, heart stopping smiles and Yuki felt himself grinning like a fool as he floated out of the room.

 _'Yes, I won't stop until I help you. All of you_.' Medea vowed silently to herself.

AN: What do you think? Please leave a review to tell me any thoughts or ideas you might have for the story. The plot is still very vague in my head so ideas and opinions are very, very welcome. The next chapter should be more interesting, I hope as this was just setting the scene. J


	2. Chapter 2

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review. NB: In this fanfiction, Yuki, Kyo, Saki and Arisa are 18 year old seniors. Although Meda enrolled as a senior with them, she is actually a couple of years older and Akito is 21- a year older than Meda herself.

Musical inspiration: She's so lovely by Scouting for Girls

Chapter 2

School was a breeze for Meda. She had already passed out of high school once before, back in America, and despite the work being slightly harder in Japan, her quick mind and previous experience meant she faced no difficulties. She'd soon become friends with Saki and Arisa, who could surprisingly relate to her quite well.

'American, huh? Sounds pretty cool! I've always wanted to visit America.' Arisa said, a vague expression on her face.

'Ah, you haven't been? I heard a few of those fan club girls calling you Yankee and with that blonde hair, I rather presumptuously assumed you were half American.' Meda admitted in an apologetic tone.

'Nah. They call me yankee because I used to be in a gang. It's a term to describe thug life.' She said dismissively.

'A gang? Really?' Meda asked curiously. While they girl was headstorng and loud, Meda had never pinned her to join a gang. She could tell intuitively that Arisa had a pure, kind heart.

'Yep. But that's all in the past. Tell me more about yourself.'

'Yes, Meda. I sense your waves are different, but you exude a goodness and purity that is almost overpowering to intercept.' Saki said in a tranquil voice that matched Meda's own soft tone. In fact, the two were rather similar, Arisa noticed suddenly. Both Meda and Saki had an air of unruffled tranquility, although where Hanajima had an almost creepy, and dangerously powerful aura, Meda seemed far less dangerous. The key word being 'seemed'.

Although Meda appeared like the least threatening thing in the world, her powers were more extensive than she let on, though she would never use them for evil or selfish intents. Hanajima sensed this radiance that came from her selfless generosity and purity, and remarked about it to Arisa.

'Her waves are so different-'

''What, you mean like the Sohma's waves?' Arisa cut her off.

'No. It's unlike anything I've ever sensed before. Pure and refreshing. I like her.' Saki decided with certainity.

'Hey, if you trust her then it's good enough for me.' Arisa agreed, trusting her friend's intuition.

And that's how Meda unwittingly befriended the two girls who were become some of her closest friends, although she did not know it quite yet.

Meda hummed gently as she moved around the kitchen, cooking that night's dinner. It had been five weeks since Yuki had so generously accepted her into his home and she had assimilated seamlessly into their closed off little world. Shigure marvelled at the subtle changes she had brought about in the boys. For example, these days Yuki and Kyo Kyo had the courtesy to take their altercations outside so as to inflict minimal damage on his beloved home, after the first couple of times when Meda had stayed up half the night repairing their damages.

'Kyo, could you please chop the spring onions for dinner?' Meda asked sweetly.

'Why do I gotta do it? I got better things to do with my time than chop some damn onions.' He grumbled. However, when Meda moved wordlessly to do the task herself, he felt a trange stab of guilt in his stomach. Frowning slightly, he took the knife from her hand and gently pushed her aside muttering, 'Just this once.'

A few days later, he realised that she had never once asked for his help again, balancing the mountainous number of household chores all by herself. One time, after he caught her struggling to manage the dish cooking on the stove and the rice that was boiling on the other side of the kitchen, he couldn't take it any longer and stepped in.

'Stupid girl- if you can't manage all of it by yourself, why don't you ask one of us- it's not like we're that incompetent.' He scowled at her.

'Oh no, Kyo! That's not it at all. I didn't want to bother you- it's fine really. I'm sure you have more important things to worry about.' She said sincerely, giving him one of her sweet and simple smiles. Remembering the time he'd grumbled at her about helping chop some onions, Kyo felt an immediate wave of shame. He blushed bright red and from that day forth, Meda found, to her surprise, no matter what task she was doing, Kyo was instantly by her side, assisting in whatever way he could. Although she genuinely didn't mind doing the chores by herself, she was touched by his kindness, even though it was only Yuki and Shigure who really understood how out of character it was for him to be so obliging. Although Kyo would die before he admitted it, he really did have a soft spot for that "damn girl" as he referred to her.

Yuki was no less besotted by her. After the first time he had showed her his secret vegetable garden, his awe of her and her powers had increased tenfold. Meda had an affinity for nature: with it being so closely linked with healing, her talents extended to caring for and enhancing the beauty and nature allaround her. Yuki's discerning eye spotted that just her mere presence caused the plants and vegetables in the garden to perk up ever so slightly. Her extensive knowledge of plants and how to care for them had brought a great improvement upon his humble little dirt patch. As a way of thanking her he decided to grow some strawberries.

'Oh Yuki! How absolutely wonderful! They're my favourite fruit, you know.' She gave him one of those sincere, heart-faltering smiles that left him grinning like a fool for the rest of the day.

Although the boys practically worshipped her, meda remained in almost comical ignorance, mistaking their adoration for mere friendship. She had a tendency to paint the world in a better light: she always saw the inner good in evryone, taking even the slightest of actions to be acts of immense kindness. Kyo always grumbled about how she was just too damn nice for her own good.

 _'Silly girl. Can't she see that someone can easily take advantage of her good nature and betray her. She needs to learn to stop romanticizing everyone like that. People are evil or they aren't. Like Akito.'_ Kyo shuddered as he thought about how Akito had tormented him over the years. So far the three of them had managed to keep her away from the Honke, under some excuse or another. They couldn't let Akito get his dirty clutches on her. They treated her like she was a flower herself- a dainty delicate beauty in danger of being broken if handled too roughly. Although Meda admired and was grateful for their protectiveness, it did sometimes get on her nerves. She never let a hint of it show though. They thought she was completely ignorant and unaware of the fact that they were trying to keep her away from Akito, but Meda had caught on to their plan immediately. Her curiosity was instantly piqued. What was it about the head of their family that meant they were so eager to keep her away from him, at all costs?

It was time to meet this Akito Sohma. It seemed that _he_ was the key to unlocking this Zodiac Curse and Meda wasn't going to be dissuaded.

AN: Guess we'll see Meda's first interaction with Akito in the next chapter. Hmmm… I wonder how that's going to turn out hehe ;). Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Taming of Gods**

 **When two great forces collide.**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: Fix You by Coldplay (When Meda helps Hatori), New divide by Linkin Park and Hear Me by Imagine Dragons (When Meda sees Akito's past)

Chapter 3

This was it. Meda stood outside the vast intricately designed electric gates that caged the Sohma estate. Today was the day she would finally meet the head of the mystical clan and find out what all the fuss was about. Suddenly, Meda felt an uncharacteristic twinge of fear. She hadn't told Yuki, Kyo or Shigure that she was coming here today. They'd been trying to put her off from meeting this man for a long time and there must have been a reason. Meda thought back to the overwhelming, inexplicable waves of fear and hate that rolled off both Yuki and Kyo the three times she had mentioned Akito. Although her intuition didn't pick up the same kind of fear coming from Shigure, she could sense that there was no love lost between the two men. Maybe she should be wary too...

It wasn't like she hadn't come up against dangerous characters before: shady humans were easy to deal with, supernatural beings a bit trickier, but she had managed. Gods, on the other hand…

 _'Well, never know till you try._ ' She thought with a gulp as she entered the now open gates.

'Hello, may I help you?' A tall, dark haired man stood before, wearing a pressed suit and doctor's coat. Despite his handsome looks, he had a somewhat severe air about him, though Meda could sense he had a very, very pure and forgiving heart.

'Hello, I'm Meda.' She introduced herself in her soft voice. Realising that the man was still waiting for an explanation as to why she was here, she hurriedly continued. 'I'm here to see Dr Hatori about the assistant position. To help with Mr Akito Sohma's ailments.'

'Oh, you're the lady that spoke to me on the phone about applying to be my assistant. The one with the really impressive resume?' Hatori ran a critical eye over her, before saying skeptically, 'You're a lot younger than I expected.'

'So are you.' He smiled tightly at her blunt retort.

'Well, come on in then: Akito's going to love you, I can tell.' Meda frowned, unsure of whether he was joking or not.

As they walked into his office in silence, Meda studied the handsome man beside her. He was a few years older than her and evidently a silent but strong character. Her medical intuition kicked in and she caught onto the fact that he was almost completely blind in his left eye. But beyond all that, her prophetess senses kicked in, and she could see the emotional pain and vulnerability that had been inflicted upon him.

 ** _Vision flashes back in time to when Kana and Hatori were dating_**

 _'I think that's Hatori. God he looks so much younger and his expression is softer. He looks really good when he smiles. Who's that girl with him? K…Ka…Kana!' The name appeared in Meda's mind. 'I think he loved her. They looked so happy together.'_

 ** _Her vision skips forward in time a little_**

 _'Who's that dark haired man Hatori and Kana are kneeling before? Maybe Akito? Uh-oh, he doesn't look too happy with them. Hatori WATCH OUT!' Even though she knew that it was all past and there was nothing she could do to intervene, Meda couldn't help the small scream that escaped her mouth when Akito flung the table at him._

 _…_

 _'So that's how he lost his vision in his eye. Poor Hatori.'_

 ** _Vision flashes forward to Hatori erasing Kana's memories_**

 _'He erased her memories? That's heartbreaking… Poor, poor man. He must be feeling so alone. I can't even begin to fathom what it must be like for him, having all those sweet memories of the person he loved, while she doesn't even recognize him anymore.' Meda's eyes welled with tears before the vision blacked out._

Meda returned to the present with a vertiginous rush. She always felt slightly naseous and dizzy after a vision, and one packed with so much emotion like that certainly took its toll. She wished she could go out into the lavish garden she had glimpsed through the windows- being with nature always helped soothe her after a particularly distressing vision- but she had to keep up with Hatori, who hadn't noticed her little episode. Her heart filled with pity and sadness for the selfless doctor infront of her. To have gone through so much… but yet he still bore no ill feelings towards Akito. Meda herself had muddled feelings about what she had seen. While she understood that it was of vital importance to keep the zodiac curse a secret, she could not condone his reaction to their affair. But still, it seemed almost as if he were _jealous_ of Hatori and Kana's love… almost as if he had wished he had someone to love him as well. A swirl of anger at Akito's actions in blinding Hatori rose up within her, but she kept her emotions in check. Besides, she had seen the flash of fearful pain in Akito's eyes when he realised he had hurt his Jyuunishi. Her perceptive eye had caught the regret that flashed in his, before he delusionally turned the blame of his actions onto poor Kana.

This one was certainly a strange case alright.

'So, your recommendations have all checked out, though I'm quite surprised as there are some very big names on here.' He looked slightly impressed and Meda couldn't help the proud smile that automatically appeared on her face. 'However, I'm still not entirely convinced. More likely than not these have been forged.' He muttered that last part under his breath, but she still caught it. Meda quirked an eyebrow in hurt before an idea suddenly occurred to her.

'Would you like a demonstration?' She asked, her voice still gentle though a giant grin had suddenly appeared on her tan face.

'Of what?'

'My skills. I could heal your eye for you, if you'd like.' Her grin got even wider, if possible, at the shocked expression on his face.

'How did you-? Never mind. You can't fix it. It's been damaged too badly for anyone to heal it.'

'I have yet to come across a wound that I couldn't heal.' She said confidently, gesturing for him to lie down on the long couch in his office. He looked like he was about to refuse, before he shrugged and acquiesced. He figured it wasn't like she could do any more harm to it than Akito already had. Besides, she had piqued his curiosity: how had she known that his eye was damaged?

Hatori lay down on the couch and pushed back his long black locks that normally hid his damaged eye from view. From her shoulder bag, Meda pulled out a golden mixing bowl and some exotic looking herbs that Hatori had never seen before. One of the herbs seemed to have glowing silver leaves and another had a strange flower blooming from it. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that they weren't from earth.

Meda smiled as she mixed the magical plants, and some ordinary herbs, together in the golden bowl. She had gotten a strange feeling that morning that she would be requiring these today, even though at the time she did not know of Hatori's injury. She silently thanked her intuitive sixth sense, before extracting a small silver knife from her satchel. Just as she was about to open a vein, Hatori stopped her in shock.

'What are you doing!' He yelled, sitting bolt upright. Meda's eyes widened a bit, but that was the only indication that she was surprised by the doctor's sudden outburst.

'My blood has healing properties.' She said simply, before continuing in her task and letting the blood drip into bowl containing the mashed herbs.

'Listen, I don't know what kind of cult or-' Hatori broke off, his protests fading and his eyes growing as round as saucers, as the deep cut Meda had made on her forearm disappeared. What should have lasted for weeks and required atleast a couple of stitches had healed within a matter of seconds.

'Y-y-you… You're not human, are you?' Hatori asked in a weak voice.

'No, I'm afraid not. But please, do not be alarmed. I am a healer. I was telling you the truth when I said I came here to help fix Mr Sohma's illnesses. My tribe- we have extensive knowledge of medicinal and healing properties of natural and magical herbs and I have picked up a few magic spells and tricks during my travels as well. I assure you that I am just as capable, and not to sound vain but perhaps _more_ capable, than any qualified human or non-human healer you will find. I would like to help.' The simplicity of her last statement- her altruistic desire to just _help_ and the weight of her revelation left Hatori speechless. He had almost lost all belief in the existence of truly _good_ people in the world, and yet, here stood one, right before his eyes. The dragon within him sensed a kindred spirit behind those stunning emerald eyes of hers that seemed to reach the very corners of his melancholy soul. He trusted her. Some innate sense within him told him that the dewy eyed beauty and peace of hers was authentic. He moved as if in a trance while she finished making her paste-like concoction and then muttered a spell over the bowl, before applying it over his damaged eye.

After what seemed like an age, she gently removed it, her practiced hands carefully wiping away the remnants.

'It's alright, you can open your eyes now.' She coaxed gently. Hatori's heart raced. Would he truly be able to see properly again? Sucking in a sharp breath, his eyelids slowly fluttered open. The pristine white ceiling of his office gradually came into focus. Hatori blinked in surprise. Despite the trust his Dragon spirit had placed in this stranger, he hadn't fully believed in her abilities. Now, however, there was no doubt left in his mind. _He could see!_ Hatori sat bolt upright, his eyes as round as child's with excitement as he took in the mundane scene around him as if it were an enchanting paradise. Everything seemed much more in focus and he had a wider range of vision.

'Oh my goodness.' Though he was inwardly whooping with joy, all he expressed on the outside was a small sigh of relief, happiness and amazement. 'Thank you. Thank you so much, my goddess.' He pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand, while Meda blushed beetroot red.

'Oh my! No one's ever called me goddess before. I'm really not worth such a title. This is just what I do.' She said modestly, giving him one of her signature, heart stopping smiles. Despite her humbleness, Hatori didn't think she looked like anything less than a goddess. For him, she was the first radiant ray of sunshine to filter into his dark life after he lost Kana.

'Please, come with me. If there's anyone that can heal Akito, it's you, Miss Meda.' Hatori's tone was suddenly a whole lot more respectful than when he'd first met her.

As they made their way across the narrow corridor to Akito's suite, Hatori suddenly found himself having second thoughts. He feared for Meda; he had experienced on a first hand basis the dark God's wrath. How would he react to a stranger finding out about their secret? How would he react when he learnt of Meda's extraordinary power. Would he see her as a threat? Hatori's jaw clenched, tension lining his face as he opened the door to Akito's room.

Hatori unwittingly adopted an automatic, protective stance in front of Meda, half hiding her from view. Peering around Hatori's tall figure, Meda caught her first sight of the God. Tall and lean with a mop of dark hair. He stood by the window, facing away from them so he hadn't realised Meda's presence yet.

Meda drew a breath at the intense aura of power pulsing around him. Darkness. His every fibre screamed pain, darkness and power.

'Hatori, what do you want?' He demanded brusquely, without bothering to turn and face the older man. He slouched lazily against door frame overlooking the gardens. His kimono had slipped off one of his shoulders, revealing the pale creamy skin underneath, glinting in the sunlight. Despite the warm weather, he seemed to radiate coldness; skin like ice and a voice that cut sharper than the frosty bite of the North wind.

'There's someone, I've brought to see you… Akito… I think she can heal you.' Hatori said softly, his dark brown eyes imploring. At his words, Akito whipped around and Meda caught sight of his face for the first time.

His face was incredibly handsome, with unblemished porcelain skin framed by thick black locks, though his beauty had a hard edge to it. His lips were pressed together in a sneer and his handsomeness was marred by the look of hatred and anger burning on his face. Their eyes locked, her piercing emerald ones with his cavernous, frigid ones.

Suddenly, like a punch to the stomach, Meda was hit by another vision, more intense than the last.

 ** _Vision flashes back to Akito's birth._**

 _'Is that Akito?' She wondered as she took in the sight of a tiny squalling baby, writhing in its mother's arms. Suddenly another man entered her vision. He looked similar to Akito and Meda suspected it might be his father. 'A-a-ar-Akira?' The name appeared in her mind._

 _'Oh, he's beautiful. My wonderful son.' Akira cradled the baby in his arms, while it's mother watched the scene with a look of surprising jealousy on her face._

 _'Why would his mother be jealous?' Meda wondered in confusion. As the scene progressed, other Jyuunishi members, including Hatori, Shigure, Kureno and Ayame, entered the room and began weeping at the sight of their new God._

 _Everyone fawned over the child, treating it like a prince. Akira's overwhelming love for his son was evident but while they grew closer, Meda watched fearfully as Ren's jealousy reared its ugly head._

 ** _Vision skips forward a few years_**

 _'No! How can they treat him like that? I should be the one receiving all this respect and attention, not that weak, pathetic brat. After all, I am the one who gave birth to the most important spirit in the zodiac! And the way Akira spends all his attention on Akito… I hate him! I hate that damned child.' Ren ranted to herself as she watched from a distance as Akira, carrying a toddler Akito, strolled through the garden, looking the picture of familial harmony._

 ** _Vision skips forward_**

 _'No one will ever love you.' Ren hissed at a weeping Akito. He looked about 6 years old and Meda sensed that Akira had passed by this point. 'The other Jyuunishi_ hate _you. You're going to be alone for the rest of your life.' Meda watched tensely as Ren raised her hand and slapped the hapless little child._

 _'NO!' Meda screamed, but it was pointless. After all, she could never intervene, only watch helplessly. Such was the nature of her gift._

 _The vision moved in more rapid flashes now and Meda just caught glimpses of Ren torturing Akito verbally and physically up until he grew taller than her. Meda saw every one of Akito's afflictions, sawevery he illness he had gotten. She felt overwhelmed by the torrent of Akito's emotions that bombarded her the entire time, changing as he got older: fear, pain, weakness, hatred, self loathing, anger, vengeance, fearful vulnerability, loneliness._

 _'TOO MUCH. It's too much! I-I can't. STOP!' Meda's mind began to crumble under the flood of intense emotions. There was too much anguish and pain in the God's past, all intensified to a hundred times anything she had felt before. It was crushing her. She couldn't breathe…_

The vision ended as abruptly as it began, but it's effects on Meda didn't. She staggered for a second, tyring to recover, before her mind gave out under the extreme duress and she lost consciousness, crumpling to the ground like a broken flower.

AN: Well, that was dramatic… I apologize for how long this chapter is. Anyway, Exams finish tomorrow so I'll be able to update much more and with better editing, I hope: these have been rather rushed so far.

Neverthelss, please leave a review! (Considering that I've just suffered through almost 7 gruelling weeks of GCSEs, it would really make my day if you left a review )


	4. Chapter 4

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: Flares by The Script

Chapter 4

The girl standing behind Hatori collapsed as Akito watched impassively. He observed with a slight twinge of anger at the protective manner in which Hatori rushed to catch her before she hit the hard, wooden ground. Hatori fussed over her far more than he'd ever seen him do for a complete stranger, no matter the situation.

'Lay her on the bed. Tsk, what a pain.' Akito commanded coldly. Disliking the look in Hatori's eyes as he tende to the girl, Akito decided it was time to put some distance between them. He couldn't have his beloved Jyuunishi bonding to anyone else: they were his and his alone. The unfortunate episode with that Kana girl had proved that. 'Leave us.' He commanded curtly.

Much to Akito's surprise, Hatori looked almost as if he were about to disobey Akito, for the first time ever. Nevertheless, Hatori gave up and acquiesced to his Lord's commanding, reluctantly leaving the young girl unconscious in the bed.

Akito studied the girl with a morbid fascination. She was an enigma alright. The sunlight filtered in through open veranda door, illuminating her naturally radiant face. Akito noted, grudgingly, that she was indeed incredibly attractive. Her face was a perfect oval, with a light tan that suggested she spent a lot of time outdoors. A light sprinkling of golden freckles were faintly brushed across her dainty nose and her plump lips were a natural, strawberry pink shade that looked as if it might be sweet to taste. Her dark, almost auburn hair was long and straight, and, lit up by the sun, it looked like a dark halo, pillowing her sleeping form.

Her eyes fluttered open and Akito found himself captivated for the second time that day by the piercing, fern green orbs that shimmered with iridescent flecks of gold and emerald green.

Though he admired her beauty, he didn't show it, instead watching her with a cold, predatory smile as she came to.

'Like what you saw?' He asked coolly. A humourless smirk played across his lips as she gasped and sat bolt upright, her long hair streaming behind her.

'What-'

'Foolish girl. Did you really think you could absorb a God's aura like that and come out unscathed? Did you think there would be no repercussions for your meddling transgression into my past?' He leaned towards her, his onyx eyes glinting with menace. Thegod's thinly veiled rage would have struck terror into the hardest of hearts, but to his surprise the girl didn't look frightened in the least. Instead, she pulled him into an unexpected embrace, gripping him tightly as though he would fall to pieces if she released him.

'What-!?' He let out a choked cry of surprise at her actions, which was cut off as he was enveloped by her hair. What the hell was she doing? Of all the reactions, this was one he had NOT anticipated. After all, she had seen a fair share of the pain he had caused his Juunishi as well as the tragedies of his own past.

Realising that Akito had tensed up dangerously, Meda let go, giving him a sympathetic smile instead.

As Akito prepared to unleash the full extent of his rage on the presumptuous dimwit who had dared to touch him, the door of the room was slammed open as Hatori rushed in.

'Meda! Are you alright! You just collapsed. I should check you over once to make sure you're ok.' Akito felt his annoyance grow at the doctor's concern over this annoying stranger.

'Hatori I'm fi-' Meda began.

'She's fine.' Akito interrupted coldly, pushing the doctor away as he tried to approach her. 'It was to be expected after the intensity of the vision she just experienced.'

'I- _how did you know that_?' Meda asked in surprise. Akito just gave her a look as if to say, _I am a God, you dumb girl, what did you expect?_

'I have my ways. But never mind that. Tell me, little prophetess, what witchcraft did you use to bewitch my Dragon? I've never seen my pet act in such a _love-sick_ manner, with the exception of that pathetic girl he was so stupidly infatuated with.' Akito smiled cruelly.

 _'Ahh, so the little witch feels anger too.'_ He thought in delight as he saw her expression harden at his callous referral to their realtionship. ' _Good. Let's see if this cat has claws too.'_ Hatori answered, unaffected by Akito's cruel words about him and Kana. He knew that that was just his manner: Akito didn't like to seem alone and vulnerable so he used his harsh words and power like a shield so people wouldn't see how afraid he was of being abandoned and unloved. Though Hatori'd never say so aloud- he didn't want to lose another eye because of the God's vicious temper.

'She healed my eye.'

'She- _what?!_ ' Now it was Akito's turn to be surprised. 'How?' Even with all his power and the strength of their bond, Akito had been unable to help Hatori in his injury.

'Well, all the prophets have a talent or affinity. Mine lies within healing and medicinal talents, and by extension and ability to slightly manipulate nature and herbs etc. I've also studied the art of magic, so as to enhance my own natural abilities.' Meda explained simply. Akito immediately hid his look of surprise, his expression reverting back to the cruel smirk he usually donned.

'My, my. And, don't tell me, has my poor, pathetic dragon fallen for the pretty girl who fized his eye and smiled for him?' Hatori blushed and an ill-fitting expression of anger crossed Meda's usually peaceful face. ' _Looks like our little witch is going to finally show us the colour of her temper.'_ Akito thought with glee, as he continued to taunt her with that smirk he knew was so provocative. To his immense disappointment, Meda exerted a strenuous ammount of control and her face returned to its natural, peaceful expression.

' _Why won't she get angry, damn it?'_ Akito felt his own anger beginning to flare up again.

'Akito, she's here to help you.'

'Lift the curse you mean? I heard you the first time Hatori, doesn't mean I believe it. How's a little girl like her supposed to lift a curse that I as a God am defeated by?' Akito sneered.

'At the very least, I can use by abilities to heal the sicknesses that are side effects of your curse. If you remain this weak, well I fear the worst for your health, Mr Sohma.' Meda said gently ' _I want to help you._ '

'Why?' Akito snapped venemously, startling the green-eyed girl, 'Why would you want to waste your time in helping us? What is it you want? Or is it pity?' He spat the words bitterly. However, Meda could see the pain lurking behind the fire blazing in his eyes. She sighed as she searched for the right words.

'There is nothing that you have that I want. Nor am I helping you out of pity- you're far too strong and proud for that. I just want to end as much pain in this world as I can; I want to make it a better place.' She replied honestly.

Sickening. It was simply sickening the selflessness and goodness the little witch displayed, Akito thought with disgust. No one could be that altruistic- it was unnatural. No, she was all lies and pretty girl facades. She had to be. How could he dare to trust her; this unexpected spark of hope that had burst into his life like flare.

'I know that it must seem crazy, a total stranger turning up at your door and offring help without any ulterior motive, but I'm not here to hurt you. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you- all of you. I guess, the most I can ask of you is to trust me.' She fixed him with those resplendent laurel eyes of hers and Akito felt an unfamiliar stirring in the shrivelled organ he called a heart. He suddenly felt exhausted. He wanted to trust her, he wanted to be relieved of the burdens and pain he'd lifted on his frail shoulders for so long. But, he was scared. Fuck that, he was terrified. What if she betrayed him What if she stole his Jyuunishi? What if his mother's words came true and he became abandoned by everyone because a stranger showed them kindness and set him free. He knew he had been cruel and tyrannical to his family: if she broke the curse what reason would they have to stay?

While these troubling thoughts wrestled in his mind, Meda gently took one of his pale freezing hands in her soft, warm ones.

'It's alright if you don't want me to interfere with the curse, I promise I won't. But atleast let me treat you.' Akito snatched his hands from hers as though she had burnt them. However, her offer seemed lucrative. He was sick of how pathetic andfrail his body was from being so constantly ill. If she could cure him, maybe, maybe he wouldn't die as young as had been declared when he was born. After all, Hatori always said that he was strong. There was a chance he could overcome this illness… if _she_ helped.

'If she messes up, it's on your head.' He warned Hatori before abruptly leaving them.

'Yes! I guess that means I'm your newest assistant now, doc.' Meda beamed at Hatori.

'I don't know what you're so happy about. Caring for Akito is going to be the toughest job you've ever had.' Hatori warned her, but she seemed unfazed. She had promised Yuki that she would help him and their family, and healing Akito Sohma was the first step in her mission.

AN: Hey look at that: another chapter even though I said no more until after exams. Slightly shorter chapter today because I really ought to be revising right now (I'm an awful person, I know…). More to come later, though, I promise. Please leave a review: I'm struggling with ideas for a story arc right now so any ideas or opinions would be highly appreciated! J


	5. Chapter 5

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: Love Runs out by One Republic

Chapter 5

Meda had spent longer than she'd realised at Akito's house and it was late evening by the time she finally returned home.

'Where the hell have you been?' Meda reeled back in surprise as a fuming Kyo dropped unexpectedly from the roof of the house.

'Kyo! Careful- you could have gotten seriously hurt!'

'Don't be silly. Cat's always land on their feet. And don't tell me to be more careful after what you did today: disappearing without telling anyone where you've gone! I've- I mean the damn rat and Shigure have been worried sick about you all afternoon!' Kyo calmed down after he realised that Meda was on the verge of tears because of him screaming at her. Maybe he had been a little too harsh on her.

'I-I'm sorry. I didn't realise you guys would be so worried about me. I didn't think- I'm sorry.' Her bottom lip trembled as she blinked back tears. Kyo yelling at her had been terrifying but she was more upset about the fact that she had caused them so much tension and worry.

'Oh, don't cry.' Kyo looked suddenly ashamed. 'Come here.' He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, making sure that they weren't properly embracing lest he accidently transformed. Meda rested her head against his shoulders. He felt a strange rush at having her so close to him. He looked down at her, his expression uncharacteristically tender as they walked back into the house. She was shorter than him, her head only coming up to his neck; just the perfect height for hugging her, according to him. If only he didn't have that damn curse. His jaw tightened unhappily as he cursed for the billionth time the terrible spell that afflicted him. He couldn't get close to her; he couldn't get close to _anybody_. He was a monster. If she could see his true form, she would run in fear or blanch in disgust; she would hate him. Reluctantly, he let go of her, immediately missing the feel of her warm body pressed against his side. Even though he couldn't hug her, he could still hold her, gingerly. But being the outcast, the disgraced Jyuunishi, he wasn't even allowed that privilege.

He hated it. He hated the curse, Akito and that damn rat. He blamed them all for how miserable his life was.

Meda's intuition picked up on the bitter aura that had wrapped itself around her friend.

'Kyo, please don't be sad. You can't help the curse- none of you can. But being the cat doesn't make you a disgrace. Even if you aren't an official part of the Zodiac, the others all love you. You are special: you're special to _me._ ' Meda said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Kyo looked at her in astonishment, continuing to stare after her figure even once she'd let go of his hand and busied herself in making dinner. A small smile appeared on his face. Maybe his fate wasn't sealed yet, after all.

Over dinner, Meda apologized to all of them again for the worry she'd caused them by disappearing like that after school.

'Where were you anyway?' Yuki asked curiously. She had been gone a very long time.

'Ah… I had a job interview.' She answered. 'I secured a job as medical assistant for a rather famous doctor today. I'll be working there after school everyday, starting tomorrow.' She wasn't lying, exactly. She'd just omitted a few details. Still she felt guilt writhing in her stomach. It wasn't like her to tell lies- she absolutely sucked at lying. The sense of guilt was overwhelming and she just didn't like deceiving people on the whole. But this time, she had no choice. Kyo and Yuki would freak if they found out she was really working for Akito. They were far too protective of her. Deciding it best that they be kept in the dark about her employer for the time being, she hurriedly changed the topic. 'But don't worry- you guys can have me for the rest of the time! I get Sundays off and the fair's coming to town next month so if you guys wanted to go, or something…' She trailed off at the looks the guys were giving her. Kyo and Yuki looked at her with strange, shy expressions on their faces. Shigure, as expected, was thrilled about the whole affair:

'Ohhh! A FAIR! It's going to be so much fun! We can take Aya too and it'll be just like the good old days! Cotton candy, and riding the Ferris wheel and getting stuck at the top with a pretty girl, and kissing booths!'

'Um… Shigure I don't think you can just kiss random strangers like that.' Meda said but it fell on deaf ears. Shigure was lost in his own twisted world of perverted fantasies. With a sigh she began clearing up the dishes on the table.

The next day, she went straight to the Honke after school. Akito had given her strict instructions to attend to him the minute she was dismissed from class.

'You're late.' Was the curt greeting she was met with when she finally entered his bedroom. Meda stopped for a minute to catch her breath, as she had cycled as fast as she could to get here.

'I came as soon as I could, Akito.' She gasped.

'It's Mr Sohma, to you.' He said coldly, coming towards her with his eyes full of black fire. Meda's eyes widened and for a second she thought he would slap her, but thankfully he managed to regain his mask of cool composure and merely brushed past her.

'Well, Mr Sohma, if you could please lie down on the bed, I need to give you a check up first.' She had suddenly adopted a clipped, business-like tone, and Akito didn't like the authority she was showing one bit. Time to put her in her place.

'No.' He stated simply, opting instead to wrap an arm around her, drawing her uncomfortably close.

'W-What are you doing?' Meda gulped, her vivid green eyes searching his cavernous black ones. He was trying to be intimidating and though she wouldn't let it show, he was certainly succeeding.

'Showing you your place.' He muttered under his breath. Louder he said, 'I might be more inclined to lie down on the bed if you joined me.'

With an evil smile, he hefted her up as though she weighed nothing and placed her on the bed, trapping her there with his body.

'Akito- I mean Mr Sohma, what are you doing? Please, stop.' Meda made to get up, but he easily pushed her down, his hands wandering across her body, reaching down to places they shouldn't be. She didn't like it one bit and she began to feel her usually placid temper begin to rise. Who did he think he was?

'STOP.' Using a strength he didn't know she possessed, she bodily pushed him off her. He fell back in surprise at her unexpected rebellion. He didn't know she could be this passionate- he'd mistaken her to be quiet, simple, _boring_.

He smiled widely before obliging her earlier request by blithely lying back down on the bed.

Meda had gotten off the bed and stared at him, her eyes bugging a little.

'Get on with it, then. I thought you had to give me a check up.' Akito said breezily. Meda couldn't believe this: he had just molested her, on the verge of raping her and now he was acting as though nothing had occurred? Meda stood in a silence for a moment, unsure of how to react. His aura was confusing her- it seemed almost curious, teasing? She wasn't sure if he was ever going to really hurt her, but she hadn't appreciated his little display of power.

'Listen, mate, I don't know what kind of inferior complex drives you to show dominance over people by molesting them, but I for one do not appreciate it. I'm not one of those girls that are going to fall head over heels and give themselves up for you because you shoot them a sexy look with those smouldering eyes of yours and they think they're special. I've read your soul: I know better than that. So keep your tricks to yourself and let me get on with my job.' She said sharply, continuing about her work with an unbecoming frown on her elegant face.

Akito was astounded by her audacity. How dare she insinuate, no, state outright, that he has an inferior complex. But… She thought he was sexy?

' _Focus!'_ he scolded himself internally. This was no time to get distracted, although he did hold a grudging admiration for her no nonsense, intelligent demeanour. So far all the girls he'd met in his life had not failed to convince him of their stupidity. None of them were worth the trouble of courting once he managed to lure them into his bed.

This one was… different.

Meda's heart was racing like a cheetah's. She had not meant to say what she had aloud, but Akito's behaviour was way out of line. She half expected him to summon lightning or something to strike her down. When no such event occurred, she relaxed. Meda realised, somewhat unhappily, that the closest thing she was going to get to an apology was Akito not tearing her down for her impudence. With a sigh, she began using her powers to scan him down. This job was going to be a lot wearier than she was expecting.

Over the next few weeks, Meda had finished scanning and reading and getting an image of the nature and extent of Akito's illnesses. When she realised how much the poor guy had suffered through his life, her kind heart had swelled with pity again, despite how hard he was making her life.

'You're acting like a child.' She finally snapped in exasperation when Akito yet again refused something she'd asked him to do.

'Watch your tongue, you foolish girl. Remember who you're talking to-' Akito roared and Meda took the opportunity to slip the bitter tasting, healing medicine she'd spent all day and most of her energy making. Akito coughed and spluttered but Meda quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow. She immediately handed him some sweet, fresh juice she'd made for him. Akito took it, grateful to have something to replace the bitter taste in his mouth, but still glaring at her. Before he could yell at her again, Meda placed a quick kiss on his cheek for "being a good boy" and left, telling him she'd return the following day.

By the time Akito had stopped gagging, Meda was gone, leaving him blushing furiously at the kiss she'd given him. When had she grown so bold with him? Akito roughly rubbed his cheek where she'd kissed him, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation that was somewhat pleasurable. No! He couldn't think like this. He hated her. She was just a means to an end; he only had to tolerate her until she healed him completely and then he could be freed of her. Awful woman, always giving him nasty tasting medicines that made him want to gag. Akito sometimes suspected that she made her medicine taste revolting on purpose to get back at him for all the times he tormented her. Maybe she thought it was ironic or something- bitter medicine to suit his bitter mood.

Whatever she did, though, Akito found himself becoming more patient with her. She didn't annoy him nearly half as much as she had the first time he'd met her and she'd improved his temperament too, although Hatori and his maids saw the worse side of it when they said so to him.

AN: Meda and the guys are going to the fair next time- that'll be fun! Hopefully I'll update soon but I have exams so please be patient. Also, please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC Fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: Young Blood by Bea Miller, then Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna

Meda absently watched the butterflies flitting across the Sohma garden behind Akito's bedroom. However, her mind was far away, thinking back to an interesting event that had developed at school that day.

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

It was a fitness day at the school and the gym teacher had urged them all to go for a very long run. Naturally Meda had turned and walked away as fast as she could. Running? She didn't think so. While she enjoying walking and spent her days rambling about for hours out in the woods or mountains, running and exercise was something she would like to avoid at all costs. Instead she leisurely followed a brook she had discovered that ran in roughly the same direction as the runners. The brook soon turned into a stream and Meda happily strolled along it, watching with a pleased smile as the water began to run clearer and the plants shine greener and perk up at the small cleansing spell she was muttering under her breath as she walked. Dazzling emerald and scarlet dragonflies danced between the rushes and the few ducks milling about instantly perked up, quacking happily as they splashed about in the now crystal clean water. Running through an urban area, the river had soon become disgustingly polluted, though now it was beginning to look revived. Meda was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't notice a tall, salt and pepper haired boy walking along the brook, until she bumped into him.

'Oof!' She stumbled backwards, clumsily tripping over a clump of reeds. She had nearly toppled into the river when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, drawing her close and back to safety. She had been so shocked that she froze for a moment, simply breathing in the somewhat milky scent of the body hugging her close, before she snapped back to reality and looked up at her rescuer.

'Thank you, you saved me.' She flashed him a heart-melting smile and the boy flushed bright red, mumbling an apology for bumping into her. At that opportune moment, Kyo walked in on the scene.

Meda and Hatsuharu. Wrapped in a tight embrace. In a romantic setting.

Kyo's blood immediately began to boil, his fiery temper surpassing all previous limits as he rushed at the pair and roughly yanked Hatsuharu away from his precious Meda.

'Get your perverted hands off her!' Kyo screamed, landing a firm punch to Hatsuharu's cheek. Kyo felt a little satisfied at the small crunch he heard, but before he had a chance to gloat, Hatsuharu had retaliated with a hard front kick to Kyo's abdomen.

'Oh my.' Meda watched with mild horror. By this point, she really ought to be used to all the violence and fighting in the Sohma family, but they managed to surprise her every time. Nevertheless, the thought that Kyo would attack a random stranger, just because he'd seen them hugging- it truly shocked her.

' _Why on earth is he so possessive?'_ She thought wearily. Kyo's concern for her went beyond even overprotectiveness.

However, she needn't have worried for the dark eyed stranger Kyo had randomly attacked; he seemed to be holding his own just fine. The boys tussled turbulently with each other. Despite the stranger's excellent combat skills, he was unable to hold out Kyo, who finally defeated him with a swiftly placed roundhouse kick to the head. The stranger crumpled, much to Meda's dismay and she instantly rushed over to him, cradling his head in her lap as she checked for signs of injury.

'Really Kyo, what the hell was that? The poor guy saved me from falling in the river.' She scolded, her quiet voice piercing him worse than if she had been yelling. Kyo felt a wave of shame, but thankfully the passed out teenager suddenly came to, saving him from having to reply.

'Oh you poor thing. I'm so, so sorry on Kyo's behalf. He can get carried away sometimes-'

'Good fight, Kyo.' The boy cut off her incessant apologies, addressing the orange haired boy who was staring at him with disdain.

'Good? It was too easy.' Kyo scoffed, pulling Meda away from him and glaring at the tall teenager before him.

'I-wait what? You two know each other?' She stared in disbelief.

'This is Hatsuharu Sohma.' Kyo introduced.

'So what's your name?' Hatsuharu asked, checking her out in a manner that did not sit very well with Kyo at all. Meda gave a tinkling laugh.

'Another Sohma- I should have known! I'm Meda. Nice to meet you, Hatsuharu.'

'Likewise.' He gave her a sexy wink and grinned at the murderous expression on Kyo's face. Meda blushed and smiled at his attention, oblivious as ever until Kyo pushed Hatsuharu and looked as if he were about to be pulled into another fight.

Meda noticed the other boy's expression and indeed whole aura begin to darken dangerously, like before.

'Whoa! No more fighting! What are you doing here Hatsuharu?' She asked, pulling them forcibly apart.

'Just call me Haru, all my close friends do.' He gave her another cheeky wink and only Meda's iron like grip on Kyo's collar prevented him from pummelling the other kid. 'As for what I'm doing here, well my school was making all of us do this big run, but I somehow got lost…' He trailed off looking sheepish.

'School run? Wait, you don't by any chance go to Kaibara high school, do you?' Meda gasped, realisation dawning on her.

'Yeah, he does. He's in the year below us.' Kyo said in a bored tone, already tugging on her uniform to try and get her to go.

'Wow, so what's your Zodiac animal?' She asked curiously, ignoring Kyo's pleading to go home already.

'Umm, the cow.' He replied, sounding doubtful.

'Are you sure?' Meda teased.

'No… yeah, I'm the cow.' His expressive large round orbs resembled that of a cow's so much that Meda mentally slapped herself for not guessing earlier.

'Well, Haru, it's been wonderful meeting you. I'd better go now or Kyo's going to pick me up and carry me off. We're going out to the fair tomorrow, why don't you join us? The more the merrier.' She beamed happily at him, but Kyo didn't look as keen.

'I'd love to come!' He agreed instantly, ignoring Kyo's mumbles of: 'What'd you invite the cow for?'

'We'll see you there.' She called back as Kyo dragged her forcibly away.

Haru stared after the retreating figures.

' _What an interesting girl…'_ He thought. She was drop-dead gorgeous, with stunning long brown hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes. But most of all, she exuded a natural charm and grace that had caught him unawares. Most elements of nature and animals were drawn to Meda, this cow included.

 _Back to the present_

Having been attended to by the gentle prophetess for about a month now, Akito had come to notice the warmth and happiness she seemed to constantly pour out. At first it was sickening, he used every opportunity to put out that light. From physically tormenting her to constantly making snide remarks. However, after her first encounter, she had swiftly learned to dodge his passes and his sour words seemed to pass right over her head. To his frustration, he saw that dangerous temper of hers so rarely that he began to wonder if he had imagined it in the first place. Over time, he'd gradually warmed up to the charming girl, scowling less often and even, when no one was looking, allowing a small smile from time to time, at her bubbly conversation and fantastic sense of humour. Not that he'd ever admit it. Akito had suffered far too much to let down his walls again. The only woman in the world he had loved had told him he was nothing. Ren's psychological assault on him since he was a child had left a scar on his soul that even Meda's extraordinary healing skills couldn't fix.

Nevertheless, Akito had a soft corner for the girl, whether he realised it himself or not.

Now, as Meda and Akito sat on the veranda, facing the garden outside his bedroom, he found himself admiring his gentle companion. The setting sun streamed across the huge Sohma estate and bathed Meda in its glow, giving her tan face a golden tinge. Her hair flowed loose around her shoulders, reaching her waist and Akito could see every strand of it, illuminated to a metallic bronze by the warm light. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that the light itself was radiating from her. Catching himself, he internally scolded himself for being so distracted by her, although he still couldn't keep his curiosity at bay and asked, in spite of himself:

'What on earth are you thinking about with such concentration?'

That seemed to break Meda out of her dreamy eyed reverie and her head snapped round to face him. He was held so transfixed by those limpid green eyes that seemed to pierce his soul that he had almost forgotten that he had asked her a question.

'Nothing.' She said, giving him what she thought was a convincing smile.

'How many times have I told you, my little witch, not to lie to me?' Akito said sternly, a dangerous tone underlying his words. Meda however ignored his sternness and merely grumbled,

'I really wish you wouldn't call me that. It feels insulting.'

'What? _Little witch_? That's my nickname for you my pet. After all that is what you are, right?'

'I'm a prophetess! Oh it's useless trying to argue with you!' She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, shaking her head at Akito's teasing.

'Then don't. And don't try and change the subject, my little wi- _prophetess_. Tell me what thoughts run through your mind that dare steal your attention away from your Lord.' He demanded coldly.

'It's nothing really, Akito. Just thinking about this new friend I made today at school. He's a very interesting guy, quite handsome too…' She returned to her thoughts and Akito felt his infamous jealousy begin to rear its ugly head. Who was this new guy who dared to occupy _his_ prophetess' thoughts? Akito dearly felt like strangling this unknown stranger but Meda unconsciously placed a hand on his thighs as she had taken to do whenever she sensed his aura was troubled- which happened a lot by the way. He immediately stopped planning her new friend's demise and switched his attention back to the stunning girl absently watching the sunset beside him. Akito grimaced as he felt an unfamiliar stirring sensation in his belly at her touch. He had to get a hold of himself! He couldn't let her affect him this much- she was just touching him for god's sake. On his thigh… near his… Akito mentally groaned and tried to reorder his hormone-befuddled brain.

 _'Safe thoughts…safe thoughts… Look, a new guy is trying to make a move on Meda. You have to make her understand that she's yours and yours alone.'_ Akito thought to himself.

'What are you doing tomorrow?' He asked casually, trying not to let how she was affecting him show. Thank goodness that that girl was as oblivious as a 3 year old.

'Hmm? Oh tomorrow's Saturday right?'

'Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the Honke. If you want I mean. Hatori mentioned that you were whining about wanting to see the gardens and explore the estate, and weather permitting, I wouldn't mind escorting you around tomorrow…' He trailed off, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the slightly apologetic expression on her face.

'I'm so sorry Akito, but it's just that, well the fair's in town this month and I promised my friends that we could go together, seeing as how I've had so little time to spend with them because of this new job and all.' Akito's eyes had turned into the icy black chips that indicated the arousal of his deadly temper. Meda, although she had seen him angry before, had never had the misfortune of experiencing the full extent of his wrath before.

'So you're accusing me? You think that helping me here is a waste of your time?' He snarled, getting up and towering over her. Meda trembled and shrank back in fear.

'Akito, that's not what I meant-'

'Shut the fuck up! May I remind you that it was you who came here offering what measly help you could? I don't need your fucking help and I don't need you. If it's such a pain to be here then don't bother coming back?' He hurled a clay vase in her direction and Meda yelped as she dodged it, the intricate vase shattering to pieces right beside her. She gasped as one of the razor edged shards embedded itself in her skin, blood running in small rivulets down her shoulder and arm before the damaged skin began knitting itself together. Even though it barely stung and she had healed in no time, Meda still hurt. After all this time, she thought she and Akito were growing closer, dare she say it, _friends_ even but now. She felt used, betrayed and terrified beyond belief at his actions. Her astonishment meant that no tears blurred her vision as she clearly saw the rage contorting Akito's face into something dark, something evil, turn into a look of concern and regret, before he vanished inside his room, the door sliding loudly shut behind him.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Meda stood up and brushed the clay dust off her jeans and started to head across the garden to the gates. She was desperate to get away from this place, from Akito and the waves of hurt, shame and betrayal rolling like suffocating fumes from his bedroom.

On the way home, she had calmed down enough to reassess the situation with a cool head. Irrational as his anger may be, Meda could tell that it had stemmed from some kind of jealousy. Akito had lived in fear of being unloved and unwanted all his life, leading to a development of an unhealthy possessiveness in him that had now extended from his Jyuunishi to include her as well, she thought logically. Her generous heart had already gone out to him again, but still, she was only human. Well, somewhat human. She would need some time to get over this incident.

' _Why are all the men in my life so incredibly possessive? They all treat me like I'm their personal toy, for them to play with and no one else to touch. Oh well, at least you have the weekend Akito-free. Come on, we're going to fair tomorrow! Excited!'_ She tried to mentally convince herself, putting on a happy expression before entering the house she shared with three other members of the Zodiac.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors, "Young Blood" by Bea Miller

The fair was in town and Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Meda were enjoying a well-deserved weekend break. Shortly upon arriving, Saki and Arisa had joined them, watching protectively over their friend and glaring at Shigure and Ayame whenever they started revealing the more lecherous side of their nature.

The atmosphere was brilliant: the scent of candyfloss and popcorn floated through the air- both of which Meda was desperate to try, and the music, laughter and decorations created a jovial environment that was just what she needed to lift her mind off the argument she had with Akito the previous night. Kyo was interested in the Takoyaki stalls, while Yuki was drawn in the opposite direction to the sushi stalls. As a result, a small squabble broke out, though the Meda's excitement was too great to be put out and super contagious so eventually even Kyo and Yuki came to a truce for the day. Merely half an hour later, they were stuffed and a feeling of contentment hung over all of them as they moved from stall to stall.

'Oh! I'd like to try that game!' Meda said excitedly, dragging Arisa and Kyo over to a fair ground game stall. A row of mechanical ducks moved at the back of the stage and the aim was to knock them over by firing small foam pellets at them using the guns fixed at the front of the stall. Two tries later, Meda had still been unsuccessful in winning the fluffy panda bear she'd had her heart set on.

'Don't pout Meda. I'll win it for you!' Kyo said, stepping up and proudly puffing out his chest.

'Oh please, don't make me gag. How cliché.' Arisa snorted, ignoring the withering glare Kyo shot her.

Fifteen minutes later Kyo hadn't managed to win anything more than a small stuffed crocodile. Before he could look disheartened, however, Meda had mustered her happiest face and gave his hand a small squeeze.

'Thank you so much! I love it. It's absolutely adorable!' She lied in an attempt to cheer him up as he visibly deflated.

'Step aside, loser. Let me show you how it's done.' Arisa declared, grabbing the gun from his hands and slapping a 100-yen note on the counter.

Three minutes later they left the stall with Meda carrying a huge stuffed panda bear and a glum Kyo and smug Arisa following close behind.

'Haha! Beat that, Kyo!' Arisa laughed while Meda watched with mild concern at the murderous expression on Kyo's face. Before her friends could tear each other apart, she hurried them over to join the rest of the group.

'Hey! There you guys are- we've been looking for you everywhere!' Hatsuharu exclaimed as soon as he saw them.

'Sorry! There was a bit of a competition going on over by the shoot-a-duck stall. However, I got my prize so I'm not going to complain!' Meda laughed, waving the giant panda bear in his face.

'Ah, let me guess. Kyo, being the capable and chivalrous gentleman he is, won you that ridiculous, oversized ball of fur?' Yuki asked dryly, jealousy burning in his eyes at the thought of Kyo trying to win over Meda, though thankfully no one else seemed to notice it.

'Shut up you damn rat!' Kyo muttered, before storming away.

'What's wrong with him?' Yuki raised an elegant eyebrow.

'Well…'

 _'I_ won her that bear. Carrot-top tried like 50 times but he couldn't win anything more than a measly little crocodile plushie.' Arisa said scornfully. Yuki and Haru burst out laughing and despite showing great restraint, soon Meda cracked up as well.

'Come on! Let's get him before he breaks the place.' She hurried off in the direction Kyo had disappeared, with the others following close behind.

Kyo came to a halt in front of a large stage that had been built in the centre of the huge fair ground. Evening was beginning to fall and the stage was lit up with show lights and a small, bright jumbotron in the centre announced a Karaoke competition with first prize of 40 000 yen.

'Whoa…' Kyo thought, taking in the scene with mild fascination. A huge crowd of people stood before the stage; the fairground now glittered with festival lights and a high tech speaker sound system blared out music as various people tried their luck in the competition.

'A karaoke competition?' Arisa asked aloud in surprise, coming up behind Kyo. 'Wanna try your luck, carrot-top? Maybe this is more your speed?' She taunted, while Meda rolled her eyes and pulled a fuming Kyo away from her before he broke her neck or worse.

'40 000 yen? That's a quite a bit.' Saki commented.

'Maybe we should have a go.' Haru suggested, a familiar darkness settling over his features. 'I can think of a lot of things I can do with that money- maybe buy a new guitar, or amps. Hell yeah! This is going to rock!' He whooped, signing up for a turn on the stage.

'Umm… I didn't know you sang, Haru.' Meda said, eyeing him slightly sceptically.

'Well, I mostly like to play lead guitar but I can sing a bit. I rap a lot.'

'How typically black of you.' Yuki raised his eyebrows at the overly excited cow.

'Oooh. It'll be fun. Good luck Haru.' Meda gave him a rewarding smile and Hatsuharu felt his heart give an unexpected jump.

As the crowd cheered for the performing contestants on stage, the small group of friends felt themselves being swept away by the general air of excitement. Soon Meda was singing along, at the top of her voice, though the noise of the crowd drowned out most of her words. Yuki watched adoringly, laughing encouragingly when she turned to face him.

'Having fun then?' He asked with a small chuckle as her slightly tan, freckled cheeks flushed bright red.

'Yeah, sorry. I think I might have gotten a bit carried away there.' She laughed good naturedly.

'Don't worry about it. You look super cute when you're singing.' Yuki said.

'What? I can't hear you.' Meda shouted over the noise of the crowd who had broken into thunderous applause as the singer on stage finally ended his rendition of 'Hall of Fame' by The Script.

'Never mind!' Yuki shouted, blushing profusely. Thankfully, Meda was distracted as Haru came onto stage.

'He looks like he was born to be on a stage, rocking out for hundreds of fans.' Kyo smirked as Haru proudly strutted across the stage belting out 'Can't hold us':

' _Here we go back, this is the moment,_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over,_

 _So we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us!'_

The crowd screamed in appreciation, mostly girls fawning over the handsome figure he was cutting, up on stage.

'Whooo! Go Haru!' Meda cheered, grabbing Saki and Arisa's hands before holding them up in the air. They laughed and cheered for their friend; Meda completely forgot about the stressful meeting with Akito she had endured the previous day. For now, everything was good.

'What a brilliant performance by Hatsuharu Sohma! The crowd seems to agree: I can't even hear myself announce the next contestant over the noise you lot are making.' The competition host said good naturedly as Haru took a bow, an unbelievably smug expression on his face.

'Our last contestant of the night is…' The host peered down at the list, 'Meda Sohma!'

'What?!' She gasped, her eyes going as wide as saucers as her friends all turned their eyes to her. 'I bet Hatsuharu signed me up for this… I'm gonna kill that little-'

'Hey, come on! You sing really well. We've all heard you humming or singing while doing the chores. I think you have a real shot at winning this competition. ' Yuki said reassuringly.

'Yeah, go on Meda. We're rooting for you.' Arisa seconded.

'I bet you're much better than that stupid cow.' Kyo agreed, pushing her towards the stage.

'Uhhh!' Meda half groaned and whimpered as she tried to conquer the dizzying feeling of stage fright beginning to come over her.

'Your song tonight: 'Young Blood' by Bea Miller!' The host announced happily, oblivious to the nerve-wrecked girl standing in the spotlight, looking uncannily like a deer caught in the headlights.

The music started, softly, spreading like a melodious blanket into the warm evening air. Focusing on her friends, standing in the midst of the swaying crowd, she tried to push away her nervousness as she began to sing, her voice weak and quiet at first.

' _We were making history_

 _Breaking rules and breaking free_

 _Questioning the writing on the wall.'_

As she began to sing, she blocked out the crowd, the noise, the atmosphere, focusing on a new face in her mind- one that inexplicably set her mind at ease: _Akito._ All of a sudden, her voice grew stronger, soaring into a powerful and rousing chorus.

' _We've got young blood_

 _Can't destroy us_

 _We make our own luck in this world,_

 _We've got young blood,_

 _No one chose us_

 _We make our own love in this world.'_

Yuki, Kyo, Arisa and Haru watched in shock as their quiet friend took on a whole new form; transforming into a striking and powerful figure. In an unexpected turn of events, the fireworks show on the far side of the fairground started up, providing a spectacular finale as Meda stood on stage, framed by soaring sparks in the sky around her, the song coming to a rousing finish. The karaoke competition had become the centre of attention, by this point, as everyone on the fairground had gathered round. The crowd cheered at the top of their voices as Meda took a bow on the stage, panting slightly though beaming with a hundred watt smile.

'Well folks, that thunderous round of applause and you screams have left no doubt as to the winners of this competition. But, as a mere formality, judges your scores please!' The host announced, as the jumbotron switched, from the lyrics of the song, to an image of the judges table.

 _10\. 10 . 10. 10._

'A perfect score: placing her at the top of the chart. Congratulations, Meda Sohma. You are this year's winner of the Samsung 2015 Karaoke Competition and the lucky winner of 40 000 yen!' The host laughed at the incredulous look on her face as he handed her the cheque and a beautiful, golden trophy. She stumbled off stage, clutching her wins and still looking a little stupefied, right into the waiting arms of her friends.

'Well done! That was amazing. I never imagined our quiet little Meda to turn out to be such a rockstar! Tell me, what changed?' Arisa asked teasingly, though Meda's smile suddenly faded as she remembered the face that had given her an unexpected burst of confidence.

' _Why did I think of Akito, all of a sudden?'_ She wondered, frowning inwardly. She tuned out the chatter of the others as they made their way home, thinking about what it meant. Neither her prophetic powers nor her psychic ones proffered any help in this situation. Why was it that Akito gave her a sense of confidence, power, even reassurance? It was illogical. It was counterintuitive. If there was anything her last encounter with the man had shown her, it was that he was dangerous, cruel and not to be trusted. Right?

' _Agh! What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ She yelled at herself mentally, frustration colouring her vision. She was disorientated by her own emotional turmoil, and the confusion was overwhelming. ' _I guess the only way to figure this out is to pay him another visit.'_ She decided reluctantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: "Little bird" by Ed Sheeran

Chapter 8

After school on Monday, Meda made her way as usual to the Sohma Honke. She paused as she entered the main house, wondering if her decision to return had been the right one. She was still furious at Akito for his irrational actions the last time she had seen him. Hurting her was something she could never excuse. But, a calmer, more generous part of her mind urged her to give him a second chance. After all, it had been an accident and the expression of pained remorse she'd caught flashing briefly across his face kept replaying in her mind.

'Hello there, Meda. What's the matter?' A voice came from behind her, causing to jump in surprise.

'Afternoon, Hatori! Nothing's the matter. Whatever made you think that?' She said with mock cheeriness, forcing herself to put on a smiling face.

'Well, the heavy sighing kind of gave it away. That and the fact that you haven't bounced immediately over to Akito's room as soon as you got here. He's been holed up in there all weekend: won't let anyone in, barely touched his food and he seemed surprisingly more morose than angry. Did something happen between the two of you?' Hatori asked with a raised eyebrow. Meda felt inexplicably guilty, though she still hadn't figured out what she had done to set Akito off like that.

'I honestly have no idea, Hatori. We were literally just talking about school and I started telling him about this new guy I'd met, when his temper began to rise. Then, I suppose as he was already angry, when I turned down his invitation to join him this weekend, he just lit up and threw a clay pot at me. It missed but one of the shards still cut me. I really didn't mean to hurt him, Hatori- he just took it the wrong way when I said I was going to the fair with my other friends.' She said sadly, looking down at the ground. Hatori placed a hand gently on her shoulder in an attempt of comforting her, before replying with a thoughtful expression.

'I know you didn't mean to hurt him, Meda. After all you've done for us, especially him, it would be absurd to even consider the notion. That explains the crash we all heard on Friday evening. I think, that Akito was just feeling a little possessive, that's all. He gets like that quite often, when he feels that other people are a threat to things that are his. The idea of you wanting to spend time with your other friends scared him because he's afraid you will leave him. I think the only thing you can do is to assure him that that's not the case.'

'But I don't understand. Why would my presence or lack thereof, have such an effect on Akito? I don't mean anything to him…' She asked, looking completely bewildered. Hatori hid a smile: this poor little thing was so oblivious to Akito's affections for her, though Akito himself didn't understand what it was he felt for the prophetess. It would be quite a job getting it through their thick skulls that this was more than an ordinary friendship, Hatori thought with exasperation.

'Why don't you go talk to him?' He suggested, pushing her towards Akito's bedroom door.

'Thanks for the advice, Tori.' She gave him a small smile as he disappeared into his office, before nervously knocking on Akito's door.

Akito sat shrouded by darkness, staring intensely at the blank wall in front of him, completely lost in thought. In his mind, memories of his last encounter with Meda kept replaying themselves over and over again, causing his anger at himself to intensify each time he remembered her bleeding arm; the look of hurt, of fear etched on her face. He'd hurt her- something he would never forgive himself for, though anger still bubbled through him when he thought back to how she'd said that she preferred to spend time with her stupid friends than with him. After all, this was just a job for her. What was he thinking, trying to pretend that she might feel anything else for him? After all he was a monster, one that everyone hated, everyone _left_. Ren's voice snaked its way into his head, as he remembered her harsh words- ones he'd been hearing ever since he was a child.

' _You're nothing. A monster- a mistake. They all hate you, you know. After what you did to them. Yuki, Kyo, Kureno, Hatori: all your precious Jyuunishi. One day, they will all leave you and you will be completely alone._ ' Her hissing voice in the memory still caused chills to run up Akito's skin. His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning a bloodless white. His mother was right, they all hated him and now Meda does too. There was no way she'd ever come back, not after the way he had treated her. Before he could convince himself that he didn't need her, he didn't need anyone of them, a knock on his door brought him out of his self-loathing reverie.

'GO AWAY!' He screamed at the door, wanting to wring the neck of whichever sorry maid it was that tried to disturb him. To his surprise, instead of hearing the sound of timid footsteps rapidly retreating, the door slid open and a small figure stepped in. He rose, towering with rage, about to strangle the maid, when he stopped short at the dark auburn hair and familiar piercing green eyes that confronted him.

'Is this a bad time?' Meda asked, with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Akito stood shell shocked before her, left speechless by her sudden appearance: she didn't seem afraid of him at all!

The room she had just entered was completely dishevelled, with the bed unmade and sheets strewn everywhere, and pieces of broken crockery and various items lying around as if someone had flung them in a fit of rage. The curtains were drawn and the entire room was in darkness. Akito himself looked pale and ill, the healthy improvements that had come about in the last month begin to fade. His shining onyx hair hung limply around his face and he looked nothing like the powerful, dignified, intimidating God she had come to know. Pity and some other feeling she could not put a name to welled up in her heart. Akito opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out she flung herself at him, enveloping him in her warm arms. He froze in shock and feeling him go rigid Meda made to move away, but before she knew it, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Akito pulled her close and buried his face in her dark hair, enjoying the feel of her close to him. He felt suddenly more at ease than he had the ever before; her mere presence was a comforting blanket, taking away the hurt, the loneliness and the fear he'd been feeling.

'I hate it when we fight.' Meda said quietly, wrapping her arms back around his thin frame.

'It's your fault, stupid little witch.' He retorted, though he still refused to let go of her.

'Somehow it always is.' She sighed, before letting go of him. She moved over to the huge window over looking the stunning Japanese garden and threw open the curtains. 'Jesus Christ, it's like a mausoleum in here.'

Akito flinched away from the sudden brightness, his lanky frame seeming even paler and weaker in the sunlight. Meda frowned at the state of the place before determinedly rolling up her sleeves.

'Right, we're going to fix this place. Starting with you. Go jump in the shower Akito, you look like you've crawled out from underneath a rock.'

'How dare you talk to me like that, you-' He began, his usual grumpy tone beginning to take over, but Meda was having none of it.

'Akito all the progress we've made with your health this last month will all go to waste if you let yourself go like this. I can't see you like this, I can't stand to watch you fall back into the husk of a man you were when I first met you. Now, if that's what you want to do then tell me right now because I will get out of your way and not bother you again. What's it going to be Akito? Are you going to toughen up or keep acting like a spoilt brat?' Akito stared at her in shock after her passionate little speech. With the exception of Ren, no one had ever spoken to him so boldly in his entire life. This little firework was really something else, and he knew she had a valid point. Wordlessly, he moved towards the bathroom, pausing for a moment in the doorway to look back at her as she straightened up his room.

'Why did you come back?'

She stiffened, standing straighter but not looking at him. After a long pause, she replied:

'I don't really know, to be honest. I suppose I still think there's hope for you somewhere. I really hope I'm not wrong.' She turned her piercing emerald gaze on him as she said that last part, searching his soul for a moment before returning silently to her task. He watched her pensively for a moment more, before leaving.

The pair soon slipped back into their normal routine, pretending, for the most part as if the incident with the clay pot had never occurred. However, there was a new tension present. Meda could feel that her relationship with Akito had changed. Though he maintained his brusque façade and regularly got on her nerves, he was more careful with her than before. If she didn't know him any better she might even say that he was tender towards her. She found herself becoming drawn closer and closer to the God, a fundamental part of his life and he of hers. Few words were needed between them; Meda could sense Akito's thoughts, feelings and emotions the minute they crossed their mind, though her supernatural intuition had very little to do with it. With every passing day in her company, Hatori noted, Akito was getting stronger, healthier, even less temperamental- though he retributed twice as violently when she was away from his company for longer than he cared.

The Japanese garden that he maintained was one of Akito's few pleasures in life. The beautiful garden was filled with neatly pruned flowers and plants of all sorts, creating a halcyon little place of peace and tranquillity. Meda sat by the little pond, adjacent to Akito's room, watching the shimmering flash of the Koi fish as they swam through the clear water. Metallic dragonflies danced across the lily pads, darting amongst the rushes, gleaming navy, fuchsia and bottle green.

'Beautiful aren't they?' She asked the figure watching her from the veranda of his bedroom. Akito was cloaked in a beautiful black silk Kimono, adorned with stunning green and red thread work along its borders.

'I never really noticed.' He called from across the pond, before making his way down the steps to join her in the garden.

'How typical of you. So much light and beauty, right outside your doorstep and yet you still choose to shroud yourself in darkness and black.' She snorted, raking him up and down with her gaze. He frowned at her for a moment, watching as the stunning fish took her entire attention, before gathering a handful of dirt and pebbles and flinging it into the pond. The fish and other pond life scattered, darting to the bottom of the deep pond, hiding where they knew it was safe. Meda started at his sudden violent action, before turning to face him in astonishment and slight anger.

'Why did you do that?' She asked, looking out sadly at the now empty pond. Even the ducks and little birds flitting around had flown up in a startled flurry.

'They were taking too much of your attention. That belongs only to me.' He smirked at her, pulling her up from her perch by the pond. 'Come take a walk with me.'

She sighed resignedly, before dusting herself off and taking the arm he had proffered her. The flowers were in full bloom, at this time of summer, and sweet smells wafted through the air. Meda watched with a small smile as the plants perked up around her as she strolled through the beautiful garden. Hummingbirds flitted between the foxgloves, seeking out sweet nectar. The boughs of the trees drooped heavy with fragrant clusters of cherry blossoms and wisteria. Meda laughed gently as a small white bird flitted around near her head. Akito held up a slender hand the bird gently landed on it, much to her surprise. She gasped, eyes widening as more began to surround the God, completely at ease in his presence.

'They're so adorable!' She cooed, gently reaching out to stroke the one perched on his hand.

'I suppose you might say that.' While she watched the birds, Akito watched her. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he took in her smiling face, her beautiful long hair shining in the sunlight and her startlingly bright eyes, sparkling with happiness. She was so innocent and bewitching; the way she was so easily pleased by the simplest things, like a flower or a bird, was intensely refreshing in his eyes. Soon, their little stroll across the estate brought them to a beautiful white gazebo in the midst of a huge pond. The late afternoon sun reflected off the shimmering water, onto the wooden slats in the pathway that led up to the quaint little gazebo. Meda smiled as she leaned across the railing in the gazebo, thirstily drinking in the mesmerizing view. Akito felt a smile tugging on his face as well as he watched her get so ridiculously happy over something he considered not worth a second glance. The only truly mesmerizing thing in the entire place was Meda herself. He came to stand behind her, pulling her closer to him. To his surprise, instead of shoving him away like she usually did when he began to touch her and tease her, she relaxed into his chest, leaning gently against him. For once, Akito refrained from making any inappropriate comments or running his hands down her body: he decided that this was definitely much better than the fun he had from annoying her.

'Thank you for showing me this.' Meda breathed, still watching the purple waters becoming stained with orange as the sun began to sink sleepily into the horizon.

'Mm.' Was his only response as he buried his face in her exotic fruit scented hair, playing with the long strands. As he stood there, Meda firmly clasped in his arms, Akito felt a familiar struggle begin within himself. What were his feelings for this girl? He liked playing with all his toys- first Kyo, then Yuki and later Kureno and Hatori. Tormenting them was one of his few, sick pleasures in life, his noted with disgust. He'd started out the same with Meda- constantly trying her, being difficult, trying to frighten her. However, as time wore on, he found himself tormenting her less and less. Although he still enjoyed teasing her (she got the cutest expression on her face when she was annoyed) he found that he felt new twinges of guilt every time he saddened her. He no longer enjoyed the sight of tears pricking at her eyes and, absurd as it may seem, he actually liked hearing her laugh.

Sensing him watching her, Meda half turned to look at the tall figure that had his arms wrapped around her. In the last couple of months, Akito had really toughened up. He had lost his deathly, ill pallor and she could even detect a blush on his cheeks now! His thin, skinny frame had more meat on it and Meda could see hints of muscle definition beginning to show on his arms and chest. His onyx eyes no longer looked as dead as they had when she'd first met him. Instead, they now seemed to sparkle, hints of life beginning to revive the broken God. He was so close… Meda felt her heart begin to beat faster as his face came closer and closer. She slowly reached up on tiptoes; almost nose to nose with him; their lips millimetres apart. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her, but all of a sudden he pulled back.

' _Get a grip of yourself!'_ He thought angrily, releasing his grip on Meda and stepping to the other side of the gazebo to put as much space between them as possible. ' _You're a God and she's nothing. You can't let a girl, of all things, weaken you. A weakness, that's all love is. Just a harder way to hurt, when she leaves you too. Alone, all alone, that's all you'll ever be.'_ Ren's voice began to mix with his own inner voice, re-evoking all the self-doubts, worries and hate that infested his troubled mind.

A look of intense pain flashed across Meda at his sudden, abrupt actions. What had she done wrong? Suddenly, she winced as her intuitive 6th sense kicked in and all the doubts and self-loathing roiling in Akito's mind and the fear that she would abandon him hit her.

' _Is that why he acts like that? With me, with the other Jyuunishi? He's insecure… He's too worried that if he relaxes his hold on the Zodiac members they will leave, to realise that he's choking them.'_ Meda thought, pity and love surging through her heart. Without thinking, she flew into his arms, crashing her lips against his in a breathless kiss.

'I'm not going to leave you Akito. Not now, not when the curse breaks, not as long as you want me around.' She vowed as they broke apart for a breath. Akito, who had been to stunned to move, suddenly grabbed her tightly and kissed her back passionately. He tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her head even closer, if possible, as she melted into his hungry kiss. When they finally broke apart, both their cheeks had flushed bright and red and they were panting for breath after the intense kiss. Meda blushed furiously again when she realised how uncharacteristically bold her actions had been.

'Why are you blushing now, my little witch? You've already played the part of a naughty little minx.' He smirked as he ran his thumb over her kiss-bruised lips.

'I'm sorry!' She squeaked, hiding her beet red face behind her hands. Before she could turn to leave, Akito laughed and threw an arm around her waist, escorting her back to the Honke. Now that he had finally gotten his hands on her, he wasn't letting go any time soon. She was his and his only, he thought protectively, though his usual cold smirk had softened as since she had made her way into his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration:

Chapter 9

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" A young, blonde boy impatiently tugged on Hatsuharu's hand, dragging him down the school hallway.

'She's not going anywhere. You can slow down Momiji.' Haru said lazily, taking his time to stroll down the corridor.

'But I haven't been able to meet Kyo and Yuki's friend at all! She's been here for over two months and I've only caught glimpses of her in between classes!' He wailed.

'That's because you only got back from Germany this week.' Haru rolled his eyes at his younger cousin's dramatics. Though he was now 17, Momiji never failed to act like the 6 year old he was at heart.

'There she is!' Letting go of his hand, Momiji darted through the crowd of students hurrying to get home and jumped Meda behind a tree.

'Aah!' She yelped, startled by the sudden whirl of blonde hair and chocolate eyes that whisked her behind a nearby plum blossom tree.

'Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Momiji Sohma. I've just been so excited to meet you!' An adorable little kid with dimples and the most endearingly round eyes she'd ever seen, stood before her, looking at her as if she were some rare treasure.

'Awww. It's ok, sweetheart.' She started to coo, before realising what he'd just introduced himself as. 'Wait did you say Sohma? You're not like Yuki and Kyo by any chance are you?'

'You mean a member of the zodiac? Yep! I'm the rabbit! I'm so glad that you know about our curse cos then it means that I can do this!' Without warning, he threw his arms around her waist and gave her a tight hug.

POOF!

With a puff of smoke, the adorable young kid in her arms was gone, replaced by a baby rabbit. Meda immediately picked it up and cuddled it closer, enjoying the feel of its fresh, soft fur tickling her chin.

'It's very nice to meet you Momiji.' She giggled.

'Meda! There you are. I was talking to you and I turn around and you've disappeared!' Kyo yelled annoyedly. He joined her behind the tree, followed closely behind by Haru and Yuki/

'Sorry Kyo. I was just getting acquainted with what seems to be the youngest member of the zodiac- well from those I've met so far, anyway.' She was unfazed by his anger, which quickly faded when he spotted the creature snuggled up in her arms.

'Is that Momiji?' Yuki asked in an awed tone.

'Yeah! This kid is so cute! You should have totally introduced us earlier.'

'He was in Germany due to some family issues. He just came back this week. Are you sure that's Momiji?' Haru asked, in a similarly disbelieving tone.

'Guys come on. Surely you recognise your own cousin's zodiac form. He's such an adorable little child- totally fit to be the rabbit. How old is he anyway? 10?' She continued cooing over the adorable ball of fur in her arms so it took her a minute to notice the look of shock on the Sohmas' faces.

'Meda…Momiji's 17…' Haru finally said, cracking up with laughter at her shell-shocked expression.

'You're joking. But he looks so young and his zodiac form is a baby bunny so surely he can't be as old as all that.' She argued.

'Yeah, that's what I don't get too. What's wrong with Momiji's zodiac form? Why has he regressed to an infantile state?' Yuki wondered quietly.

'You don't think it has something to do with the curse weakening, do you?' Kyo gasped, a sudden spark of hope lighting up in his eyes. Meda set the rabbit down to listen more closely to the conversation.

'What do you mean?'

'Well Hatori has this theory that as the curse grows weaker, our Zodiac forms get younger and occur less frequently as a result. That's why Hatori takes the form of a sea horse instead of a dragon like the story dictates. Sea horse or tatsuno-otoshigo" literally means "baby dragon", hence his zodiac form.' Yuki explained patiently.

'What?' Meda said, her mind running at a hundred miles an hour. If the curse was getting weaker, that meant that something she was doing with Akito was working. There was hope for them yet! But what was it? She racked her brain to think of which part of Akito's regime had changed recently for it to have had such an immediate effect on more distant members of the zodiac like Momiji. All her spells and healing efforts, though vastly improving Akito's health and temper had had no effect on the Jyuunishi bond. They were not designed to uphold that purpose. ' _Then what was it?'_ She thought, frowning a little. The only thing she could think of was that she had kissed Akito. ' _That can't be it, can it?'_ She thought with shock. Was it possible that she had touched his soul to such an extent that it was beginning to heal? Beginning to lift the curse? Meda felt a sudden sense of intense elation. She'd done it! She'd finally figured out the key to breaking the curse and it had been so simple all along. Her heart warmed at the idea of Akito and all her beloved Jyuunishi friends finally being freed of the curse.

Meda was vaguely aware of Yuki talking to her and, mentally kicking herself for having spaced out, she tuned back in to the conversation.

'Of course! I'm so sorry. You don't know who Hatori is. He's another member of the Zodiac- the Dragon.' Yuki explained apologetically.

She'd completely forgotten about the fact that she had not yet told Shigure or any of the others that she worked for Akito and visited the Sohma honke regularly. She'd conveniently spaced out just as Yuki'd been talking about Hatori so she hadn't given anything away. Pretending as though all this was news to her, she merely nodded as the others scratched their head in confusion and tried to work out what was going on.

POOF!

Momiji turned back to normal, putting an end to the discussion as the boys all scrambled to cover him up and Meda turned away blushing.

When they returned home, Yuki told Shigure about what had happened to Momiji, resuming their earlier discussion.

'I agree with you. I think it's because the curse is weakening too, but Yuki, don't get your hopes too high. It's been weakening over the years: Kureno's been free for about 12 years now- he was the same age as you when his curse broke. Hatori's been changing into the sea dragon ever since I could remember. Maybe it's just yet another one.' Shigure said gently, showing an uncharacteristic maturity for once.

'But it still means that the curse is weakening doesn't it? Maybe it will break soon.' There was desperation in Kyo's voice which Meda hadn't heard before and it really drove home how suffocating the situation was to him.

'Why do you let it affect you so much, Kyo?' She wondered aloud, gently holding him to stop his shaking.

'I- I- Ah!' Kyo stormed off to his usual perch on the roof.

' _I hate this! I hate Akito and I hate this stupid curse! She deserves to know. After everything she's done for me, for all of us, it's her right to know the truth… That I'm a monster.'_ Tears pricked at his eyes as he stared out into the expanse of trees and buildings stretching out as far as he could see. Was this all he was destined for? To be beaten, spat at and insulted for being a monster, to be abhorred and isolated in a cage for the rest of his life? His life after graduation was a huge black void in his mind. A seemingly endless horizon locked in a small room of a house, with a small, four-barred window being the only source of light in the cage. It wasn't fair!

'Kyo! Kyo! I'm sorry if I pried. Please come down. Dinner's ready.' Meda's lilting voice floated up to him, instantly beginning to comfort his agitated mind. As long as she was by his side, with Shigure and even the damn rat's support, he feared his future just a little bit less.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: "We are Young" by Fun, "In the End" by Linking Park

Chapter 10

The small family of four were chatting, sprawled on the floor in the living room of Shigure's house. He had brought out a small, decorated brown photo album and Meda was flicking through the pages, a huge smile on her face as the other three told her about their family. From the hilariously embarrassing stories to the more emotional ones, they'd shared it all, wasting away the evening with laughter and a few bottles of Sake that had gone by worryingly fast. Just as Meda was about to have her fourth glass, Kyo grabbed it out of her hand, holding it up out of her reach.

'Hey, hey, hey! Slow down there light-weight. Go easy. I don't think you should even be drinking at all. You're only 18 and you're a girl. Not likely that you can hold your liquor as well as we can.'

'Oh come off it. I can do anything you guys can do and more. And besides the fact that I have drunk alcohol before- more frequently than I'd really like to admit- I'm legal. Turned twenty last October.' She winked before grabbing the glass and downing it in a flash. Their jaws dropped simultaneously as they all stared at her as if she'd grown a pair of wings.

'You're _twenty_?' Kyo asked in shock.

'Yep.'

'Why are you still in high school then?' Yuki asked.

'Told you- I enrolled because I needed a way to get close to you guys. I had no idea you'd ever invite me to come stay with you. Nah, that was an unforeseen bonus.' She switched to English, her American accent getting heavier as she got drunker.

'Hahaha! You can't call me a pervert anymore cos she's not a high school girl!' Shigure crowed, before realisation dawned on him. 'Wait… you're not a high school girl. Awww…' Kyo whacked him over the head as the inebriated writer began to fall back into his questionable fantasies.

'Owww. Kyo-kyo, that's mean!' He pouted for a second, giving them his best puppy dog eyes, before returning to his usual, exuberant self. 'Meda, we told you so much about all the Sohmas but you've hardly met any of them. How about we invite some of the family over for dinner tomorrow? We haven't seen any of them since the New Year's party, half a year ago.'

'Are you out of your mind?' Kyo barked immediately, frowning at the excited expression that had lit up Meda's face. 'If they all find out then how long do you think before someone mentions it to Akito, huh?'

'I don't mean the entire extended family, silly cat. Just a few: Tori, Aya, Momiji and Haru. Maybe even Kagura and Ritsu?'

'I would really like to meet some of the other members of the zodiac. _Please_ Kyo!' Meda batted her eyelashes at him.

'Fine. But not Kagura. If she's here then I'm not.' He conceded reluctantly after a few more minutes of wheedling from Meda and Shigure.

'Why? What's wrong with Kagura?' Meda asked in confusion.

'You'll see when she gets here.' Yuki laughed as he and Shigure shared a knowing glance and Kyo went red with anger.

'She drives me fucking insane.' He complained while the others all cracked up laughing at his tormented expression.

'A girl whom Kyo is afraid of is one I have to meet.' Meda decided.

'Whatever. Atleast she's better than Akito.'

'Yeah. As much as I hate to agree with you, baka neko, it's better to keep Akito away from Meda. God knows what he'd do if he ever found out about her.' Yuki said with a dark expression on his face as he thought of his hateful God. Even Shigure had become a little more sombre. The jovial atmosphere of the room had dissipated almost instantly as the dark topic of Akito slithered into like a curling tendril of black smoke. Meda was the only one who didn't frown at the mention of Akito.

'Um, if you don't mind me asking, why do you all dislike Akito so much?' She asked sadly, thinking of the softer side he'd displayed towards her. When she heard the name Akito, she thought of soft kisses and a tantalizing smirk; of dark hair and sparkling onyx eyes; of a man she'd come to love with every fibre of her being. The fear and distaste that his name spread upset her. Why couldn't they see the side of Akito she could? Why couldn't they see that he was just scared and lonely and emotionally tortured beyond belief?

'Dislike? More like hate.' Kyo scoffed, scowling at the wall as some troubling thought crossed his mind. Meda's prophetic senses suddenly kicked in as a terrifying vision hit her.

 _A familiar orange haired boy sat in a closed off room, surrounded by the sparsest amount of furniture. The plain walls were devoid of any form of decoration and only one barred window let in a meagre amount of light. A small bed stood on one side and a kitchenette took up space on the other side. There was a door that presumably led into a bathroom on one side and a heavy, iron bolted front door on the other. It was a prison and Kyo was curled up crying in the corner of it._

 _'No!' Meda gasped, trying futilely to reach out and comfort the crying cat. His topaz eyes had become dull and lifeless, rimmed red from hours of weeping. Suddenly, the bolts on the heavy door were drawn back with a loud grating noise. Kyo looked up hopefully, until a shadowy black figure stepped in._

 _'Akito.' Kyo said bitterly, rising to confront the slimly built man in front of him. Akito had a gauntness and weary fatigue lining his face, making him seem older than his age. He looked like he had had to grow up very quickly and Meda's heart clenched at the pain and sadness she saw in his eyes. However, a cold mask greeted Kyo as Akito turned to face him._

 _'Hello, my dear cat. How are you finding your new home.' A violent smile that sent shivers down her spine played on Akito's lips. 'A cage befitting the monster inhabiting it, don't you think.'_

 _'I'm not a monster! Let me out of here, Akito!' Kyo raged, flying at Akito and grabbing him by the collar. Akito deftly removed his hands from his suit and sent the other boy flying across room. Although Kyo was more heavily muscled, Akito was much taller and Meda could tell he had put on a substantial amount of muscle as well._

 _'Don't you dare touch me, you filthy creature.' He spat, brushing off his expensive black suit as though Kyo's touch had dirtied it. He stalked towards Kyo's crumpled form on the ground. 'After I was such a generous God, this is how you repay me? We had a deal, monster. If you defeated Yuki before graduation then you didn't have to spend the rest of your life rotting in this cage. I was even so generous as to allow you to become a part of the zodiac. It was your own pathetic incompetence that sealed your fate.' Akito hissed, undoing his belt. Meda flinched as it cracked across the air, centimetres away from Kyo._

 _'If Meda knew-' Kyo started._

 _'SHE'S GONE!' Akito roared, the belt whipping Kyo across his arms and torso. 'Don't mention her name to me again, you vile monster. You thought she loved you? That she loved all of us? LIES! Every kiss, every word… all a lie.' Akito slumped down heavily onto the bed, a tear escaping and rolling down his face. Kyo watched him in shock. He'd never seen the God look so defeated or heartbroken. Meda watched the scene with confusion and fear. This was the future- their future. And whatever happened seemed to be a result of her departure. Why would she leave? How could her Akito show such cruelty? A thousands questions buzzed in her head, though she could elicit answers to none._

'Meda?! Meda!'

'Give her some space, baka neko!'

'Shut up. Don't tell me what to do kuso nezumi!'

The blackness obscuring her vision slowly began to lift as Meda came to. She could hear the concerned voices of Yuki and Kyo near her, wincing as they began bickering again.

'Stop fighting both of you. Look, she's coming to.' Shigure said. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the sight of all three of them peering down at her from directly above. If she didn't feel so sick, she'd have laughed at the comically concerned and hapless expressions they wore.

Meda slowly sat up and promptly bent over and threw up into a decorative vase besides the couch they'd laid her on.

'I'm so, so sorry.' She said hoarsely when she'd stopped retching.

'Don't worry about it. The only thing that matters is that you're okay.' Yuki said, tenderly stroking her hair. Kyo pushed aside his disgust and took the vase out to the trash as Yuki and Shigure helped her get to the bathroom to wash up.

After she'd recovered, she sat down in the living room with the others sitting around in a circle.

'What happened?' Yuki asked gently.

'I'm so sorry to have caused you all so much trouble. It was a vision; stronger and more vivid than most. That's why it affected me so strongly.' She explained.

'A vision?' Kyo asked in confusion.

'I had told you when we first met that I was a prophetess. As a result, I get prophecies or visions of the future. Often they are vague, blurry or out of context. However, as I get older and I continue to train and develop and become more experienced, the visions are getting clearer, more informative and reliable.' She said slowly, sipping on water. She tried to calm down her racing heart as memories of her newest vision kept floating across her mind.

'What did you see?' Shigure asked.

'Kyo… In a room, like a prison.' She began, halting as Kyo's face paled in horror.

'T-the cage? I end up in the cage?' He whispered, his face crumpling as the last threads of hope slipped out of his fingers.

'You knew you were going to go the cage after graduation anyway, Kyo.' Yuki said gently, placing a hand on his trembling cousin's shoulder.

'Not if he defeated you, Yuki.' Meda said quietly. They all turned to face her in surprise. 'Kyo had a deal with Akito- if he managed to defeat you in time for graduation not only would he no longer have to live in this "cage" but he would also be accepted as an official member of the zodiac.'

' _What?_ ' Yuki gasped. 'That's why you kept picking fights with me. Kyo, if I'd known-'

'You'd have done what? Lost on purpose and allowed me to win? I don't need your pity, damn rat!' Kyo yelled.

'Kyo, calm down. Can't you see we all love you? We're not doing anything out of pity, but out of love. And please cheer up. Don't lose hope yet. The future is extremely volatile- it changes every moment, with every decision we make. I promise you, as long as I'm here I will not let anyone put you in that cage Kyo.' She vowed. But a tiny voice in her mind nagged at her, ' _But you're not going to be here, are you? That's what the vision showed, right? Akito, Kyo, they were all in that position because you left.'_

What was the terrible secret that everyone in this household avoided; a secret that would cause her to leave them? Though she had managed to reassure Kyo, her own doubts nagged persistently at the back of her mind. For now, all she could do was try to look after her new family and Akito. Maybe if she told him, convinced him of her love, if she healed him, he wouldn't turn into the cruel monster she had seen in her vision.

AN: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. The suspense is starting to build. Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts, opinions or any ideas. Reviews are always appreciated and very encouraging. Thank you! xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: "Are you with me" by Lost Frequencies

Chapter 11

Yuki stayed with Meda for the rest of the night, despite her protests, holding her through a protective wall of blankets lest he accidently transformed in the middle of the night. Though she argued she was fine, a couple of hours later the troubling dreams started. Visions of Yuki, Kyo, a blurry, indistinct orange monster and a cruelly violent Akito rampaged through her mind.

' _You belong to me.'_ Akito loomed over her in the dream, a bloodied whip in one hand. Just as he lashed out to give another stroke, she awoke screaming.

'Meda! Are you ok? It's just a dream, just a dream.' Yuki instantly awoke, bundling her up in blankets before pulling her into his lap. Although she was not actually touching him, she could feel his warmth and his soothing voice, calming her down. Eventually, her weeping subsided into ragged gasps, and she leant her head against Yuki's chest as she realised she was out of any danger.

'What happened? What did you see?' He asked gently, once she'd stopped shaking.

'I-I don't really r-remember. I think I saw the Sohmas, maybe Akito?' Her face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to grasp at the fleeting remains of the dream. 'All I really remember is feeling a lot of pain and anguish. So much pain Yuki.'

A few more tears rolled down her face and Yuki gently stroked her hair, cradling her in his arms as he helped her fall back to a broken sleep.

'Maybe we shouldn't have anyone round this evening.' Yuki said the following morning. 'Meda barely slept last night and she's far too disturbed to be expecting any company.'

He and Shigure were sitting at the table, quietly forcing down a few spoonfuls of cereal for breakfast. Shigure nodded in agreement but a voice suddenly came from the doorway behind them, making both of them jump.

'No, it's fine. Let them come. I'm feeling much better thanks to you, Yuki.' Meda said softly as she walked in to join them. She paused for a second to press a chaste kiss on the top of Yuki's head before sitting down next to him. He instantly flushed bright red, becoming incredibly flustered and eliciting a small giggle from Meda. They both smiled at that. It was very hard to see her unhappy; they had missed her smiles and the sound of her laugh more than they could imagine.

'But Meda, maybe you should take today to recover. You've been through a lot of emotional stress since yesterday. You didn't even sleep properly last night.' A concerned frown was etched into his face.

'I'm fine, honestly. This is probably the best reason to have people over- take my mind off things. It'll be fun.' She managed to force a smile, but Yuki still looked unsure.

'But none of us can cook, except you. What will we do?'

'We'll order take out.' Shigure chirped happily. 'I'd suggest we go out and eat, but I don't think we'll be able to book such a large table at the last minute and besides, Meda will probably want to rest at home.'

'Thanks so much, guys. I really, really appreciate everything you've done for me.' She said sincerely, tears shining in her eyes.

'You've done so much more for us Meda, than we have for you.' Yuki took her hands in his as he gazed lovingly at his princess. She laughed disbelievingly but didn't argue. 'Hey look at that! You've finally stopped calling me Miss Meda!'

'What? I-I'm so sorry.' Yuki looked flustered again causing both Meda and Shigure to laugh, properly this time.

'No! It's a good thing. I've been trying to break you of that habit for a while now. Just Meda is fine.' Yuki rolled his eyes as they both began to tease him but a smile never left his face.

'Kyo!' Hurry up! They're going to be here soon!' Meda called up the stairs.

'God, you're acting like my mum.' He grumbled as she rushed around straightening up the already spotless place, pausing for a second to smooth down his hair. She really did look like a super stressed out mother hen as she straightened the pillows on the sofa for the thirtieth time.

'Chill, Meda. They're just Sohmas. No need to get so stressed about it. It's not a big deal.'

' _Not a big deal?'_ She squeaked disbelievingly, 'It's a huge deal! This is the first time I'm meeting most of them. I don't even remember all their names. How many people are coming? What if they don't like me? What if I offend them somehow? Oh god!' She slumped heavily onto a nearby sofa, trying not to hyperventilate.

'Tch. Stupid girl.' Kyo rolled his eyes in exasperation before sitting down next to her and rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. 'Can you just calm down? It's really not as big a deal as you're making it out to be. And none of them bite- except maybe Kagura, but she only ever seems to attack me. As for who's coming and what their names are, you'll see when they get here, ok?'

'You're right. It's going to be fine.' She tried to convince herself. Just then, the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door, Momiji, Haru and another beautiful but androgynous looking person stood outside.

'HEY MEDA!' Momiji instantly rushed at her and gave her a hug, transforming with a poof into his adorable baby rabbit form.

'Haha. Hey Momiji. Nice to see you too.' She giggled, cuddling the rabbit for a moment before setting it down. 'Hey Haru! Come on in.'

She held the door open as the other two walked in.

'Hello, I'm Ritsu Sohma. You must be the Meda everyone has been talking so much about.' Ritsu greeted her with a beautiful dusky voice, his kind demeanour setting her instantly at ease. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

'Everyone's been talking about me?' She asked with a puzzled expression.

'OH! I'm so sorry! I don't mean in a bad way. All good things, I promise. Please forgive me if I hurt you! Oh I'm always upsetting people. I just shouldn't talk at all!' Ritsu shrieked apologetically all of a sudden, causing Meda to stumble back in shock. His initial calm demeanour entirely disappeared as he began to freak out and try to apologize, flailing his arms rapidly and in the process knocking over more things and then apologizing again. The cycle would have continued on repeat unless Kyo stepped in and rescued a flustered Meda by knocking Ritsu upside the head to shut him up.

'Was it something I said?' She wondered as Ritsu retreated into a corner looking shamefaced and guilty.

'Nah, don't worry about it. Ritsu's always like that. Dealing with Ritsu is like dealing with an over-flustered chicken.' Kyo snorted unsympathetically.

'Well, she's i-interesting to say the least.' Meda said, looking slightly shell shocked. ' _All the Sohmas are rather eccentric_ ,' she noted, ' _But I guess that's all part of their charm.'_

Just then, the door bell rang again, repeatedly and someone began thumping loudly on the door.

'That's my Kyo to leave. Get it? _Kyo_ , like cue…' Kyo smiled sheepishly before he realising that it wasn't funny and disappearing into the recesses of the house.

'I'm coming!' Meda said, running to get the door, half afraid that the person on the other side would knock it down.

'WHERE'S MY KYO? KYO?' An energetic, brown haired girl almost bowled Meda over as she rushed into the house.

'Um, sorry. Are you Kagura by any chance?' Meda ventured to ask. The girl stopped and turned to face her, all the boisterous energy disappearing and leaving a pleasant faced young girl to greet her.

'Oh hello. I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Kagura Sohma. And you are?'

'I'm Meda. I'm not sure if you've heard but Shigure and the others were kind enough to take me in a few months ago so I live here now.' She explained briefly.

'Really? Wait, you haven't made a move on Kyo have you? He's MY fiancé.' All the friendliness in her face disappeared and was instantly replaced by fire burning in her eyes.

'N-no. We're just good friends. He's all yours.' Meda said hastily, backing away a little. Just as suddenly, all the anger was gone and the friendly smile was back.

'In that case, it's lovely to meet you! I'm sure we'll be great friends!' The girl gave Meda a tight hug, before bouncing off to greet the others.

' _Oh geez, are they all this bipolar? God, I'm going to need some real strength and patience if I'm to get through this.'_ She thought as she quickly downed a glass of wine.

'Don't worry, just two more to go.' Shigure said cheerily, coming beside her. Just as she was pouring him a glass, the front door rang yet again.

'I'll get it.' Yuki volunteered.

'Who else is left?'

'Just Aya and Hari.' Shigure said.

'Hari?' Meda wondered, before a familiar looking stern figure stepped into the room.

'Meda?' Meda's eyes widened as Hatori entered the room and did a double take when he saw her. She hadn't told him that she was living with Shigure. Hell, she hadn't even told him that she'd met any of the other zodiac members. As far as he knew, he, Akito and Kureno were the only members of the Sohma family she had met. The room went quiet as everyone watched the interaction.

'Wait, do you two know each other?' Yuki asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

'W-we met once! At a bus stop. On my way to work. It was raining and he offered me his umbrella and we got talking a bit that's it.' Meda blurted before Hatori could say anything, hoping he would get the hint.

'Hmm… Yes, nice to meet you again.' He played along, though his brows furrowed in a sceptical frown.

'Oh I see.' Shigure said obliviously, cheerily accepting the story she'd spun. 'Well come on in Hari, Aya.' A very handsome, silver haired man stepped in behind Hatori. He had eerie yellow-golden eyes that both mesmerized and unsettled Meda.

'How lovely to meet you, my lady. My name is Ayame Sohma.' He said silkily, kissing her hand. Meda blushed lightly before turning back to her duties as a gracious host.

'It's nice to meet you too. You look very familiar.'

'Ahh, that's because you've been living with my brother. He does look a lot like me doesn't he?' The man said excitably, looking behind him for said brother.

'Brother? You're Yuki's brother?' She said, realisation dawning at last.

'Yep. The one and only! Alas, though the distance between us sometimes makes it seem as though we are no longer related.' He fawned overdramatically, tears shining in his eyes as he tried, unsuccessfully, to pull Yuki in for a hug. Moments later however, he was back to happily joking and chatting with Shigure and teasing Yuki. Ayame was as superfluous, dramatic and excitable as Yuki was intelligent, calm and rational, Meda noted with a small smile. The two stark contrasts struck a much-needed balance between them, as she later mentioned to the pair.

The room buzzed with chatter and laughter as the Sohmas enjoyed being in each others company after such a long time, without the fear of Akito watching over their encounters with his usual possessiveness. Meda steered clear of Hatori, choosing instead to engage with the others, chatting, laughing and listening to tales of previous family gatherings and festivals.

'Are you ok, Ritsu?' Meda asked, chatting with the now depressingly calm Ritsu.

'Yes. I'm sorry for upsetting you're party. All I ever seem to do is ruin things. It's probably better if I didn't live at all. I'm so useless, sometimes it seems that my parents have been apologizing for me all my life.' He said sorrowfully, fiddling with the sleeves of his feminine yukata. Catching her looking at his clothes, he went on to explain,

'When I was young, I found that dressing like a girl made me feel more comfortable somehow- safe. But anytime I do so it only makes my parents apologize for me more. I want to be a more confident person. I tried to stop dressing like a girl. But I'm not confident- I couldn't do it. I'm a complete failure, just a worthless coward. It's probably better for everyone if I wasn't here at all, and really, there's no good reason for me to stay. There's no reason for my ever being born. I may have believed there was, at one time, but even if I did it's gone now. Knowing this how can I still be so bold as to burden the world with my pathetic, useless life?' He spoke calmly as though he truly believed his words. Meda's soft heart ached for the melancholy monkey. ' _Just like Yuki, Kyo and all the other Sohmas, he blames himself for everything that's gone wrong in his life.'_ Meda realised sadly.

'We're all looking for a reason to live: some glorious purpose in our lives. But no matter who you are, I don't think anyone is born knowing the reason we're here. That's something you have to find out for yourself. But I can tell you this, Ritsu, with full confidence: your life means something. In fact, it means a lot. There's got to be some reason for you to go on; a purpose; a person. For me, it's the people in my life- my old family, Yuki, Kyo, Aki-.' She caught herself hastily before she could let Akito's name slip. 'Maybe one day, I'll find someone who'll want to live for me. So, the reason we're put here, the reason for being born, it's something we all have to find out for ourselves. You'll find it, someday. Just don't give up hope Ritsu, once you lose that, you've lost everything.' She spoke softly, studying a rose flowering out the window, lost deep in thought about the philosophy of life.

'Thank you.' He spoke suddenly, snapping her back to attention. 'I-I wanted someone to tell me that. I needed to hear that again. Maybe I will find my reason for living, someday. And maybe, I'll even find someone to live for. I'd like that- a person to love and share my life with.'

'Whoever she is, I'm sure she's out there waiting for you. And I know, I really know that she'll be wonderful.' Meda smiled with conviction as a brief vision of the future passed before her eyes.

 _Ritsu stood in a field of flowers; dressed in male clothing again and a spectacular smile lighting up his face. A pretty girl was holding his hand and watching him with adoration shining in her sky blue eyes. Meda smiled to herself as the two hugged, the field of tall flowers swaying gently around the happy couple in the late summer breeze._

'I see you managed to stop the monkey from breaking anymore things.' Yuki commented dryly during dinner. All the Sohmas noted the calmness that was blanketing Ritsu's excitable personality. Whatever Meda had said seemed to have gotten through to him and though the Monkey was still jumpy and nervous, he seemed more settled than before, as though a great burden had been lifted from his heart.

'I just talked to him. He has a bright, beautiful future ahead of him.' She smiled thinking of the pretty maiden she'd seen in her vision.

'Shigure, stop your nonsense. You can't marry Meda. She's too young for you and I don't think she sees you in that way.' Hatori said with his usual no-nonsense, cold attitude, but his childhood friends could see right through him.

'Oooh. What's this soft-spot you have for Meda, hmmm Hatori? Could it be that you _like_ her? Are you jealous?' Shigure teased in a sing-song voice.

'…'

'Ooh! You're speechless. That definitely means you love her.'

'No, I'm just dumbfounded by your stupidity.' He stated coldly, glaring at him with one eye. He'd kept his other eye covered, as though it was still blind. He had figured it would be best to keep Meda's talents a secret until they could find a way to explain to all the Sohmas who she was and how she had been helping Akito. Although, now that he'd come here and discovered that she was living with Shigure, he began questioning how much of what she'd said was truth and how far he could trust her. Did the others already know about her healing skills? Well they certainly didn't know about her and Akito, so perhaps it was best that he had hidden his newly fixed eye from the rest. She'd been avoiding him during the entire dinner, he noted, as he watched her like a crow from the side-lines.

Finally after dinner, he managed to catch her alone as she stayed behind to clear up the dishes.

'Leave those. I need to talk to you.' He commanded curtly, before walking out the door onto the deserted porch. The rest of the Sohmas were inside, chatting, or more likely squabbling over something trivial. Meda quickly stacked the dirty plates inside the sink and rinsed her hands before hurrying after Hatori. She found him looking out into the woods that surrounded the beautiful little house. Unsure of what to say, she waited in silence for him to begin.

'I take it Akito knows nothing about this,' He began coldly.

'N-No. Of course not. I don't think I'd have been able to live here this long if he did. Please don't tell him Hatori!' She said quickly, looking at him with huge pleading green eyes.

'Turn off the puppy dog eyes. I won't tell him.' He said gruffly, though he still looked a little upset.

'Are you angry with me, Hatori?'

'…'

'Oh you are. I'm sorry.' She said sincerely, placing a gentle arm on his. He looked down in surprise, unused to any kind of casual contact. After Kana had gone, he'd gotten used to being alone, with minimal contact with anyone except Akito and his patients. 'It's a secret. I don't think Akito would be too thrilled to find out about this, considering how irrationally possessive he is. I didn't want to anger him.'

'I understand.' Hatori said after a moment. 'But what I don't see is why you've kept this a secret from Shigure and the others.'

'Well, for reasons I have yet to fathom, they hate Akito. They seem to think he would hurt me if I met him. You should have seen how worked up they got when I first mentioned wanting to meet Akito. It was best for everyone that my visits to the Honke be kept a secret.'

'Well I won't say anything, but you should tell them and soon. Kami forbid Akito finds out some other way… There's no telling what he will do.' Hatori warned seriously, before returning inside. Meda stood outside for a moment more, a feeling of dread sinking into her stomach. She knew she'd have to tell Akito at some point but the very thought of it made her feel sick and nervous.

' _Later, I'll tell him later.'_ She decided non-committally, pushing the thought out of her mind as she rejoined the party.

AN: Sorry about how long it took to update- it's been a hell of a week. Super busy and then there was a nasty incident involving me, my sister and a nest of wasps she managed to upset. Ugh! Anyway, I hope you are liking the story so far. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Cant believe we're on chapter 12 already! Shout out to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Especially KaylaRayee and AliceLovesCake for regular reviews. Happy kisses to everyone. If I were the cookie monster, reviews are like my cookies so keep them coming! :)

Inspiration: A rather violent episode of breaking bad. Probably why this one turned so dark so unexpectedly… It was supposed to be Meda x Akito fluff but I have no idea what happened. Guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter for some of that. Sorry!

Chapter 12

The dinner party Meda had thrown for the Sohmas a few weeks ago had been immensely successful and so far it seemed Hatori and the others had kept their word about not mentioning anything to Akito. Thank goodness for that. She still hadn't worked out how she was going to break it to him- he was bound to blow up and for right now, she just wanted to enjoy the relationship that was beginning to bloom between them.

He was far from perfect, sure. Bossy, temperamental, rude. However, she wouldn't stand for it and seeing as she was the only one who could talk back to him without the threat of losing an eye, the rest of the household took to coming to her for any problems they had with Akito. It took some doing but she'd finally somehow convinced Akito to stop lashing out at the maids for every miniscule mistake they made. As a result, Hatori was stitching up far fewer injuries and the Sohma Honke was generally a much nicer place to live in. Meda's presence really brightened the place up- more windows open, the house a little brighter, a little happier.

Though Akito always complained about her damn singing, to be honest he liked the sound of her melodious voice floating through the air every now and then. Even his birds sometimes joined in, tweeting annoyingly with her.

' _It's like something out of a fucking Disney movie.'_ He frowned disgustedly the first time it happened though she seemed unfazed. He liked that aspect about her: she didn't give a damn what anyone thought about her. Sometimes she'd dress in a flowery dress acting like a blushing shy girl, the next day she'd be the most dangerous badass scolding him and the maids alike as she took them to task. It never bothered her to keep up appearances: the politics, the lies, the pretences- there was none of that with her. She did as she pleased and to him her honesty was intensely refreshing. Everyone else tiptoed around him like he was some ticking time bomb. No one said anything straight to his face,

' _Although I guess that's my fault really.'_ He thought guiltily remembering what he did to Hatori's face. As he watched Meda lying with her head in his lap, completely absorbed in the novel she was reading, he mentally thanked her once again for fixing it. The guilt had bitten into him everyday since the accident and though aloud he denied any sort of blame, he knew it was his fault and hated himself for it. Had she not healed Hatori… He shut his eyes tightly, the mere reminder of what he had done too terrible for him to handle. Meda seemed to be the only one who had realised that hurting people was not something he enjoyed, not something he liked to do.

' _But you still do it anyway, don't you?'_ A dark voice inside his head taunted as the black side of his Kami spirit awakened, ' _You hurt people- everyone around you. And you say you don't enjoy it, that it pains you, but you still do it anyway.'_ It sneered. ' _We both know that deep down, somewhere in your fucking sick, twisted little soul, you enjoy it.'_

 _'_ I don't! _'_ Akito screamed mentally at the spirit, his surroundings dissolving into a black cavernous room. In front of him stood a darker, more sinister version of himself. His _Kami_ spirit. The figure was dressed in extravagant black, silk robes, threaded with stunning golden embroidery depicting each of the zodiac animals, with the exception of the cat: clothing fit for a god. Large golden disks hung in his ears, an exquisite dragon engraved into the metal. However, an ugly sneer marred his handsome face and burning red marks like tattoos snaked across every inch of exposed skin, disappearing into the black folds of his clothes. He reached out an arm towards Akito, golden bracelets designed like snakes wrapped around his slender wrist. Akito instinctively shrank away in fear and disgust.

'I don't enjoy it, bitch. You enjoyed it!' Akito spat at the monster that had controlled his life since birth. 'It was you, hissing in the back of my mind. Egging me on, poisoning my mind.'

' _Now, now, Akito. Don't try to blame me for your actions. You know you wanted to. I could feel your anger at Hatori, your fear of losing him to that girl.'_ The god laughed mirthlessly, sending a chill down Akito's spine. The Kami lounged indolently in his throne, enjoying tormenting his vessel. Ever since that girl had arrived in his life, he'd been having less and less fun with his little slave. It was time to put an end to that. ' _What about Meda?'_

His reaction was invaluable. Akito immediately paled, fear shining in his eyes.

'Leave her out of this!'

' _I don't have to do anything. Once she finds out how you treated your Jyuunishi- Yuki, Kyo- she'll leave on her own.'_

'No! T-that wasn't me! It was you! You think _I'm_ the one who holds a grudge with the cat? I didn't even know him. You told me- you made me!' He shouted, covering his face in shame and frustration as he recollected the whips and torture toys the God had made him use on the children.

' _It was always in you Akito. I just gave a means of venting for all that anger and resentment your bitch of a mother had fuelled. Just that last push. I wonder what she'll say when she finds out? She'll fear you too, my darling, just like every body else._ ' He hissed venomously, drawing Akito forcibly into his lap. The Kami gripped his chin tightly, pressing a teasing kiss on the exposed, pale flesh of his neck. ' _I am the only person who will ever love you, Akito. I am you. They will all leave and all you'll have left is me.'_ He whispered, tracing a finger over Akito's face. In the face of his darkest demon, Akito was dumbfounded by fear. The idea of being left alone, with _him_ for the rest of eternity terrified him beyond possibility.

'You. Are. Wrong!' Using every last bit of his strength, he tore himself away from the tenacious grip, stumbling away from the throne. 'She's not like the others! She won't leave me.' Desperation radiated from every pore of his body, but he continued to retreat backwards. The Kami scowled in displeasure; Akito had never spoken to him like this before. It was all that wretched girl's doing. Composing himself, he regained the mask of composure and spoke in a steely voice,

' _It's a matter of time. You'll see. Your precious girlfriend's not been quite as honest with you as you believe. She's been keeping secrets of her own.'_ He laughed unnervingly before the he and the black cavernous room disappeared and Akito was back in the flowery gardens of the Sohma estate with Meda's head still in his lap and on the same page she'd been reading when he'd left.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: "Riptide" by Vance Joy and "Secrets" by One Republic

Chapter 13

Something was wrong. Meda could sense it immediately. She was extremely intuitive when it came to Akito's moods and feelings, picking up immediately on all the subtle nuances and changes in his voice, body language and aura. She suspected it had something to do with the bond she could feel beginning to form between their souls, though she knew Akito would scoff and probably insult her if she ever said that aloud.

'Akito?' She sat up, peering concernedly at her pale friend, 'What's the matter, love? You look like you've seen a ghost!'

'Tch, it's nothing.' He shook away her protests dismissively, 'But I have to talk to you.'

What the cruel God had said really bothered Akito. Meda's been keeping secrets? If there was one virtue that the Kami possessed, though it often seemed like a curse to Akito, it was that he always told the truth no matter how painful or unrelenting. If he said that Meda had been keeping secrets then she was, though he wasn't sure if it was an insignificant secret and the Kami was merely trying to poison his mind against her or if it was a real betrayal on her part.

'Is there anything you wish to tell me?' He asked, his voice cold and formal. He watched her reaction keenly and his heart sank as he caught a barely perceptible flash of shock in her eyes. So she was hiding something.

'What do you want me to tell you?' She asked innocently.

'A little bird told me that my pet has been keeping secrets from me.'

'I honestly don't know what you're talking about. What secrets?'

Akito's eyes became hard as flint as she continued to play the innocent. His first instinct was to wrench her hair and force the truth out of her. Her dishonesty hurt, but what hurt more was the idea that his Kami spirit might be right. Carefully controlling his anger, he schooled his features into a believing expression. This would require tact and cunning; she was far too intelligent and stubborn to give in so easily. ' _What a brilliant actress my little witch is._ ' He thought angrily as she continued to pretend as if she were clueless. But she didn't know what she was up against- she was playing a dangerous game against a God, of all people, and she would lose.

Meda wouldn't have survived this long had she not gained the ability to weave a skilful tale. It was easy to fool most people- her soft, charming demeanour and honest eyes made it impossible to even consider the notion that she might be lying- but Akito was not most people. She hated lying to him, her generally honest and forthright nature made it difficult to lie, especially to people she loved, but this was important. For now, at least, he seemed to have let it go, though she couldn't stop thinking how he'd found out. _If_ he'd found out.

'Akito, I'm being serious. All right fine, I did lie. I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was a huge deal. It was me that ate your share of the red bean cakes.' She tried to cover.

Akito's jaw slackened in surprise. ' _Was this it? Her big secret? She was afraid that I'd be angry that she ate my cake?'_ He wondered incredulously, his previous murderous mood melting away at the adorable, guilty look on her face. A relieved smile spread across his face and soon he was laughing out loud.

In the main house, everyone who heard the sound froze and dropped what they were doing. No one had heard the sound of the young master laughing so genuinely in a very, very long time; not since Master Akira's death at least. They smiled to themselves at yet another miracle the young healer had worked- she'd managed to fix his broken heart.

'W-Why are you laughing? Aren't you angry?' Meda asked innocently, though secretly relieved that he'd bought so easily into her lie. It seemed like he was desperate to trust her and that only made lying to him hurt more.

'You are the stupidest and cutest thing I have ever come across.' He guffawed, a healthy colour returning to his pallid cheeks. He'd never felt more relieved. It wasn't a deal breaking secret after all.

'A-akito?' She blushed as he suddenly seized her and pulled her back into his lap to place a deep kiss on her lips. Her heart began to beat faster as she closed her eyes and gave in to his insistent demands and returned the kiss with equal zeal. Her hands snaked into his hair of their own accord as she tugged on the silky black locks, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes flew open in surprise when she felt him bite down hard on her bottom lip, causing electric sensations to spark through her. He deepened the kiss, demanding entry into her mouth as he pushed her back against the grass. She lay pinned under him, helpless as he trailed a line of kisses across her jaw and down to the soft skin of her neck. He began to bite and suck the flesh insistently, only satisfied when a prominent red bruise had formed. Meda gasped, it wasn't unlike Akito to be rough, but he'd never left such a bold mark before.

'What are you doing Akito?' She said flustered, pushing him off her and sitting up, one hand cupping the hickey on her neck.

'Now people will know who you belong to.' He smirked confidently, not looking apologetic in the least.

'That's not alright, Akito. What will people say if they see? How on earth am I going to explain this to Yu-' She caught herself hastily, but Akito's eyes narrowed at her slip. 'Your maids!' She covered up immediately.

'It is none of their business.'

'But school's not over yet. My friends will wonder- people will begin to ask questions. What will I say?' She wondered frantically.

'Tell them the truth.' He shrugged coolly.

'I-I can't do that!'

'Why?' He suddenly looked at her coldly, 'Are you ashamed of me?'

'What!? No! That's not it… It's just embarrassing.' She blushed again. Standing up, she picked up her novel and brushed out her clothes before turning back to Akito. 'I really wish you hadn't done that. I'd better go, before it gets dark and people start worrying.'

'Aww, but you're so cute when you're worked up.' He teased naughtily. 'Besides, who's going to miss you? You never did mention where or who you lived with anyway.' Another brief flash of panic passed her eyes as she began to edge away. His previous suspicions rose again, like a filthy black wave washing over his mind and clouding his judgement. So she has been keeping secrets.

'Where do you live Meda? Where so you go to school? No one knows anything about you.' His voice took on a slightly accusatory tone.

'I-I live with some friends on the outskirts of town and what does it matter which school I go to.' She replied vaguely, though the panic in her eyes hardly soothed the suspicions rising within Akito. ' There's not long till I graduate. I really have to go Akito. I'll see you tomorrow.'

She hastily darted away, eager to get away before he started prying. He watched her go with a mixture of sadness and anger, already busy scheming to find out what she was hiding.

Making his way back to the main house, he summoned Hatori to his room.

'Do you know where Meda goes to school, Hatori?' He questioned.

'Uh, forgive me, I do not. But I presume, taking into consideration the time she takes to get here after school everyday, it's somewhere nearby.' He answered respectfully, careful not to give any details. However, the power of the God was intense and he could already feel his dragon spirit succumbing to its master, the Kami.

'What high schools are nearby?' Akito asked curtly, watching the nervous dragon sharply. After a few moments of struggling with himself, Hatori's spirit finally broke and he answered.

'Kaibara High School.'

Akito's eyes burned with black fire at the name. That was the school Yuki and Kyo went to. Had she met them? What was her relationship with the other Sohmas? Perhaps it was time he paid a visit to her school and finally met these "friends" she was always talking about.

 _3 months earlier, during Meda's second visit to Akito's house._

'So you are the God of the zodiac then?' She asked, looking up from the Japanese mythology book she had just been reading. If she wanted to heal them it was best to first familiarise herself with everything they had on the curse and it's effects. Akito nodded slightly, watching her like a cat from his position lounging on the bed.

'Wait a minute! It says there are only 12 members of the zodiac: rat, dragon, ox, tiger, monkey, rooster, dog, snake, goat, boar, horse and rabbit. What about the cat?' She asked incredulously, thinking of the unforgettable, foul tempered orange-haired boy she'd been living with.

'The cat is an outcast. Don't you know anything?' He said rudely, sitting up to face her. 'One night, God called the animals to a lavish banquet to name them all members of the zodiac. The Rat, who loved to play tricks on his neighbour, told the cat that the banquet was on the day after tomorrow. The cat believed his neighbour the Rat and slept whilst dreaming sweetly of the banquet. The next day, the Rat arrived first followed by the Ox, the Tiger and the rest of the animals. The order of the animals was decided by the order that they arrived. The stupid cat however, was the only one not there and so was not made a member of the zodiac. The cat was devastated and vowed that he would always hate the Rat.'

'Oh, that's terrible!' She protested sadly, unable to understand how he could be so callous and mocking about it. Poor Kyo! That explained why he and Yuki fought so much; it was in their spirit. 'I'd like to meet them- the rat, cat and all the other zodiac members.'

She knew instantly that she'd said something wrong as Akito rose, like a cobra rearing its head to strike, from his bed and advanced towards her.

'You are not to meet them, to talk to them, _ever._ They are mine, not yours! I don't need you sowing seeds of distrust between them and their God, you meddling little witch.' He hissed slowly in her ear, caging her within the chair by placing an arm on either side. Meda froze in fear- she was powerful but she could sense a dark spirit far more powerful than her, throbbing within Akito. Mutely, she nodded.

'Say it!'

I-I won't meet them, I won't go looking. I promise.' She said calmly, unwavering in the face of his menace.

 _Present Day._

It was a rainy, grey Friday afternoon and Kyo had spent the entire day grumpy and sulky. Meda had forgotten all about her troubles with Akito as she spent the day trying to cheer up her glum friend.

'Come on Kyo-Kyo. Chin up, it's only a bit of rain.' She reasoned as they left class together, with Arisa and Saki on either side of the pair.

'Yeah _Kyo-Kyo,_ ' Arisa adopted the nickname mockingly, 'What? Afraid of a little storm?'

'What storm? It's barely even raining.' He muttered with a scowl.

'A storm is coming on. I can feel it.' Saki and Meda said in unison, both with the same eerily calm, proleptic tone.

'Ugh, creepy.' Kyo shot them a strange look while Arisa shuddered.

'Is Kyo still being moody?' Yuki asked serenely, joining them suddenly as they walked together out of the school.

'I've tried everything I can to cheer him up.' Meda whined.

'Tch, don't worry yourself about him Meda. He always gets like this when the weather's foul.'

'Shut up! You stupid boy.' Kyo snapped, though it lacked the usual venom. He really seemed weaker. Meda's heart instantly went out to him.

'Cheer up Kyo! I promise I'll make your favourite onigiri the moment we get home and anything else you'd like.' She wrapped an arm around his waist and dropped a casual kiss on head in an effort to cheer him up, while the other hand held Yuki's.

'Ooh look Carrot Top's face is as red as his hair!' Arisa jeered as Kyo blushed brightly, his dismal mood completely forgotten. The rest of them laughed at his shyness but before he could be subjected to their merciless teasing, a familiar dark, suited figure came into his vision.

An expensive black limo was parked by the school gates, drawing a lot of attention from the students and even a few curious teachers who weren't used to seeing such extravagant things.

Yuki, Kyo and Meda all froze in place, colour draining from their faces. Arisa and Saki paused too, though they didn't notice their friends' reaction, instead taking in the handsome stranger that was attracting so much attention.

Akito.

Akito leant against the door of the limousine, dressed in an immaculate black suit. With his health returning, his muscles had began to become more defined and he filled out the suit perfectly, cutting a striking figure. He watched jealously as she laughed and strolled along happily with the other two Sohmas. His hands tightened into shaking fists as he watched her plant a kiss on Kyo's cheek. How dare she? She was his and his alone. No one else had the right to touch her, he thought possessively. Outwardly, however, he maintained his cool façade.

'Hello, it's so nice to finally meet some of the Kaibara High students. Yuki, Kyo, why don't you introduce me to your friends? Such beautiful ladies.' He gave a fake, sickly sweet smile that had most of the girls swooning, though it sent a chill up Meda's spine. He was not pleased.

'Akito, what are you doing here?' Yuki bowed respectfully though he carefully manoeuvred to put himself between Meda and Akito, almost as if he were shielding her.

'I merely came to pick up my beautiful girlfriend.' Immediately cries of consternation rose from all the other high school girls, with the exception of Saki and Arisa. Akito was already beginning to gather a fan base at Kaibara High and he'd been there for ten minutes.

'Girlfriend?'

'Who's his girlfriend?'

'I want him to be mine!'

What girlfriend, Akito?' Kyo said rudely.

'Why Meda, didn't you tell your friends about me?' He pretended to pout, though his eyes remained cold as he regarded the insolent cat. 'This is my girlfriend.'

He pulled an unresponsive Meda close, pressing a hot kiss on her lips, ignoring her struggles to pull away. During the small struggle, Akito had managed to slip off the scarf she'd been wearing, exposing the bruised hickey to the astonished eyes of all her friends.

'A-Akito. What are you doing? You're making scene.' She whispered, pulling away from him and hastily winding the scarf around her neck again.

'It's a bit hot for a scarf don't you think? Or are you embarrassed of the marks of our love?' He taunted cruelly as Meda flushed bright red and tears began to cloud her luminescent green eyes.

'Meda, you know Akito?' Yuki asked incredulously. Kyo was so shell shocked that he merely stared at her and the man he hated even more than the rat, in uncomprehending silence.

'It's a long story, Yuki. I'll explain later.' She said hastily, blinking back her tears.

Although it seemed like a shameless display of public affection to most of the student, Arisa and Hanajima knew their friend well and could tell something was wrong.

'You're upsetting her. Let her go!' Arisa said fiercely, squaring up to the taller man. He merely looked down at her with cold amusement.

'You must have made a mistake, she is after all my girlfriend.' He replied coolly.

'It doesn't mean you're entitled to treat her anyway you want.' She threw back angrily. However, before they could cause a scene, Meda intervened.

'Arisa, Hana, I'm fine. It's fine, honestly.'

'Good. Let's go. Get in' Akito said opening the limo door and looking at her expectantly.

'Meda!' Kyo and Yuki cried out together in alarm.

'Don't worry. I'll explain everything later.' She assured with pleading eyes. They watched helplessly as the limo drove away, praying that Akito wouldn't hurt her.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

AN: Quick note, as far as I am aware Akito doesn't transform when embraced as he doesn't have an animal to phase into. But I haven't read the manga so excuse me for any ignorance. Anyway, in this story his Kami spirit manifests itself only in an alternate dimension within his mind so he doesn't transform when hugged. Also, sorry for taking so long to update (I have no excuse I was just being lazy and struggling with mild writers block) Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate them and they truly inspire me to keep writing and updating so keep em coming! :)

Musical inspiration: 'Love The Way You Lie' and 'The Monster' by Eminem feat. Rihanna

Chapter 14

'Akito?' Meda ventured quietly after about ten minutes of tense silence.

'Hm?'

'Please say something.' She pleaded desperately. His silence was far worse than him shouting at her. She knew it was really serious this time.

'There's nothing to say to traitors.' He stated coldly.

'Please don't say that!' She frowned unhappily, 'You're overreacting. I haven't betrayed you, for God's sake.'

'I AM THE GOD!' He screamed all of a sudden, causing Meda to flinch back, hitting her head against the cold glass of the limo window. 'How dare you sit there and lie to my face? I asked you the other day, I _asked you_ , if you had been keeping secrets from and you certainly had me fooled. Pretending as though you knew nothing, distracting me with tales of bean cakes and deceitful kisses.' He spat, the hurt in his eyes shining clearer than the anger.

'Deceitful kisses? What? Akito, I might have not told you that I live with Shigure and the others, but I have never lied to you in anything that matters. _I_ _love you,_ can't you tell, stupid boy?' Ordinarily being called stupid when he was already angry would have enraged him but her shocking confession and the heart-rending sincerity in her voice caused him to falter. Deceitful as she had been, it was still difficult for him to believe that she was lying. Suddenly a thought occurred to him that caused his obsidian eyes to turn steely again.

'You _are_ quite the liar, my little witch. You love me? Just as you love Kyo and Yuki? Don't, just don't.' He commanded as she opened her mouth to protest. 'I saw you kiss Kyo in school, and you looked pretty cosy with Yuki as well. So tell me, is it a ménage-a-trois? No, I bet it's all 4 of you because there's no way that dirty old dog would miss out on the fun. Tell me, my little _whore_ , wer-'

Akito never finished his sentence as a hard slap shut him up instantly. Meda was fuming with anger, her chest moving up and down as she drew unsteady breaths. Her eyes flashed with green fire unlike any he'd witnessed before and even his Kami spirit within flinched at the sense of raw power she was radiating.

Suddenly, the limo came to a halt and Akito grabbed Meda's hand, dragging her out forcefully into the pouring rain. He'd taken her slap to mean that he was right about her feelings for the other zodiac members. Well that would change just as soon as she found out the truth.

'Ow, Akito! Let go! Where are you taking me?' He dragged her into the house, flinging the door open. Kyo and Yuki had reached home before them, having taken a shortcut and all three Jyuunishi had been anxiously waiting in the living room. They jumped as the front door splintered and slammed opened. Akito had certainly gotten stronger over the past few months, though Shigure wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline that had helped him break down the door.

 _'This is really, really not good.'_ The dog thought anxiously, standing in front of his cousins as a protective barrier.

'Akito, please calm down.' Shigure asked politely, but was ignored as the head of his family pushed past him, aiming straight for Kyo. Akito relinquished his impossibly tight grip on Meda's hand, the ugly bruises on her skin fading before the others could worry about them.

'I wonder how much you'll love your cat when you found out what a monster he really is?' He smiled spitefully at the look of terror on Kyo's face before he pushed him out the broken door into the storm, pulling off his Juzu bead bracelet as the boy fell backward. Meda immediately ran out into the rain, trying to catch him before he hit the floor. Instead, she watched with shock as he transformed into a slimy monster. His skin was a horrid dirty flaxen colour that suited the rotting stench of corpses that rolled off the monster, causing her skin to crawl with repulsion and fear. Meda was a healer and to heal you needed to have injuries. As a result, she'd seen and fought in her fair share of battles. The instant the monster turned it's terrifying face, full of rows of razor sharp teeth, her battle instincts kicked in and she reflexively switched into a fighting stance. Her hands glowed blue-green as she summoned balls off fire in preparation to defend herself and the others if the monster attacked. They watched her in awe as her dark hair whipped around in the wind, creating a terrifying, ethereal halo around her head. Her entire being radiated power and the balls of fire in her hands that she'd conjured almost instantly showed that she was not a person to be messed with. For all her simple, flower girl charm, Meda was far more dangerous than she'd let on. However, to Akito's dismay the balls of fire fizzled out in the rain and Meda dropped her defensive stance, instead carefully approaching the scared looking monster before her.

When the monster had turned towards her, Meda's body had kicked into automatic, sensing danger, but all she saw in the amethyst eyes was a gut wrenching sadness and even fear. Shame washed over Meda and she let the magic drain out of her, dousing the fire in her hands and letting her hair fall back down, sticking wetly to her skin. She gently stepped closer, shifting to stop the monster darting away into the woods.

'Kyo, I'm so, so sorry.' She hung her head in shame, putting her arms around his elongated neck, unafraid of the sharp teeth pressing against her cheeks. Kyo's eye's widened in surprise as she hugged his monster form, apologizing profusely. Why was she sorry? He was the monster, the horror, the outcast. 'I know it's still you in there Kyo and I love you, no matter what form you take. Appearances mean nothing and I of all people should know this. Things are rarely as they appear.'

'So you do love him.' Akito spat accusatorily.

'AS A BROTHER!' She yelled in exasperation. 'Don't you get it Akito? I love them as family because they are. I've fallen love with _you_. Right now, I can't think of a good reason why, but when I'm not so angry with you I'll give you a reason!' She scowled at him. Suddenly, Kyo collapsed next to her.

' _A brother?'_ He thought with a heavy heart. ' _That's all she feels for me? I should've known better, but atleast she still loves me. She didn't scream or shun me as I thought she would. She's still here! She's even hugging me!'_ Kyo's heart lifted as a new form of happiness washed over him. He lifted his large head and with a tingling sensation, felt his body shrink returning to his human form. He wrapped his arms tightly around Meda almost knocking her over. Tears mingled with the raindrops falling on his face as he felt the weight of his curse lift from his shoulders.

'Thank you.' He sobbed, clutching her tightly.

'You don't have to thank me.'

'Wait! What's happening? How are you not a monster? Why aren't you transforming?' Akito asked, voicing everyone's confusion.

'The curse is lifted.' Shigure said, realization dawning on him. 'It's been weakening for some time.'

'I know. Kureno is already free and Hatori's was weakened, but it would take some seriously strong magic to completely break it from Kyo.' Akito replied.

'Ah you don't know, do you?' Hatori said, coming up behind them. When Akito hadn't returned home, he'd sensed something was wrong and had immediately rushed to Shigure's house. He'd arrived just in time to watch Kyo's curse break.

'What? What don't I know?'

'Ever since Meda's arrival the curse has weakened significantly. The effect she's had on you; improving both your physical health and mental health is breaking the curse at an accelerated rate. Mine has lifted completely and Momiji, Isuzu, Kisa and Hiro's curses have greatly weakened.'

' _What?'_ Akito whispered hoarsely as his thoughts raced through his mind. The curse was breaking? Did this mean? Did he stand a chance- to live, to finally be free of his evil Kami spirit? Before he could feel even a flutter of happiness, Meda cried out and collapsed, clutching her head as she fell into the throes of what seemed like a particularly painful vision.

 _'Don't celebrate yet, little God. The worst is yet to come._ ' A familiar voice laughed in his head. Akito's heart sank with dread and fear as the Kami made his presence felt.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: "In the End" by Linkin Park, "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 15

A burning hot pain seared through Meda's head, ripping her consciousness from reality as it pulled her back into a vision.

 _Vision_

 _Meda found herself in a dark, wooden panelled room. She vaguely recognized her surroundings- the room was in the same style as those in the Sohma Honke. A pale, small figure was chained to a wall opposite her, covered in bleeding gashes. Yuki, but several years younger. Meda gasped but was unable to react further as the magic of the vision kept her immobilised in her spot. A slim figure, cloaked in a black yukata faced him, with his back to her. A whip hung from his hand, dark droplets of blood slowly rolling along its length and dripping onto the scuffed wooden floor. Meda took in with horror the various whips and flails that lined the walls of the dark torture chamber._

 _'Had enough yet, my little rat?' Meda's heart almost stopped when she heard that voice. It was Akito. Suddenly, a lot of things began to make sense to her. Yuki's fear of Akito; the Sohmas' hate and distrust of him._

 _'Don't forget, you belong to me.' Akito continued, a sardonic smile twisting across his face. 'Without me, you are nothing. You have no reason to exist. The entire family hates you- the cheap, deceitful rat that tricked the poor cat out of his place in the zodiac and used the cow to win the race. No wonder they all despise you.'_

 _Tears rolled down the purple haired child's face as Akito's words cut into him as sharply as the whip in his hand._

 _'No. I didn't do anything. It wasn't me.' Yuki's childish voice, wracked with pain, tore Meda's heart. She couldn't understand why Akito was doing this. How could she have misjudged him so much?_

 _'I know, my pet. Can't you see? I am the only one who believes you, who loves you. Your Kami.' Akito snapped his fingers and the chains on Yuki's wrists came undone. He collapsed like a small rag doll to the floor, too weak and hurt to even lift his head. Akito gathered him, almost tenderly in his arms, though Yuki wasn't foolish enough to believe he was being kind. It was his twisted, cruel way of toying with him- first showing pain and then kindness to heal it; laying his claim over Yuki's mind soul and body. He was free to do anything to him and no one could stop him._

 _'You know my words are true, my little rat. Hatsuharu hates you with all his being because the rat cheated the cow and rode on his back to come first in the race. Kyo detests you because of the curse he has to bear because of the rat, who lied and tricked him. Even your brother doesn't care for you. You, Akito Sohma, are the most hated member of this family and the one most beloved by your Kami.' The terrible words continued to pour out of Akito's mouth as Meda watched on, utterly helpless, in shocked disbelief._

 _'This doesn't make sense.' She thought anxiously. How could this cruel, callous, evil person be the same man she fell in love with? His aura was drastically different in this vision, but before she could concentrate on it long enough to read it, the scene before her shattered into pieces, to be replaced with another one._

 _This time, the vision took place just outside Akito's bedroom, in the extravagant garden he'd created. However, darkness shrouded its beauty as thunderclouds rolled overhead and the garden was transformed by the rain and shadow into a hostile environment. Meda felt a sense of déjà vu as Akito pushed Kyo out into the rain, ripping off his Juzu bead bracelet so that he transformed into the monster._

 _'This is what you are! Your true form: a monster! Don't you ever dare to think differently. You get what you deserve and you deserve to be locked up…' Akito continued to hurl demeaning insults and Meda watched the monster flinch at every sentence as if Akito were physically hurling things at him. Meda turned her perceptive eyes towards Akito, losing interest in his monologue and instead concentrating on his aura. Something was wrong; she could feel it. Even though he moved animatedly and seemed to be venting his anger at the cat-monster, his eyes were hollow. The emptiness within them scared Meda even more than when she'd first seen Kyo's true form. This was_ not _Akito! His aura had gone black- a black so dark that her senses went into overdrive as feelings of intense despair and anguish began to wash over her, coming from deep within Akito. She felt as though light would never return and felt her grip on sense and rationality begin to loosen. Before her 6_ _th_ _sense could completely break her mind, the vision thankfully shattered and she felt herself returning to reality._

After what seemed like an eternity, the limp girl cradled in his arms began to stir and come to. Relief washed over Akito. She'd been out cold for over an hour and he'd never been more agitated or worried in his entire life. The other Sohmas were surprised at the concern he'd showed her. Could it be? Had the stone cold Akito Sohma finally let his heart thaw and fallen in love?

Meda's eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly. She looked around wildly, trying to come to terms with her surroundings. Her eyes locked with Akito's and instinctively she pushed away from him, scrambling away with fear. His heart sank as he realised the Kami spirit must have shown her some of the uglier truths from his past. The light of hope began to fade from his eyes as he saw the disgust and anger contorting her angelic face. She knew- she knew everything.

'Meda, please.' He begged. 'You can forgive that monster but not me?' His voice was uncharacteristically pleading, but she still shook her head.

'The only monster I see here, Akito, is you.' She said sadly. He felt his damaged heart finally break under the last straw. She hated him. There was no way he'd get her to believe the truth. How could he convince her of the Kami spirit that possessed him and drove him to his actions? HE didn't blame her. He hated himself far more than she and all the Sohmas collectively ever could. He hung his head, his dark hair falling like a curtain to hide his devastated expression.

'Or, to be more precise, the only monster I see is within you.' She said carefully, causing all eyes to turn to her in surprise.

'What do you mean, "within" him?' Kyo demanded harshly, 'he is a monster. He doesn't deserve you. He isn't even worthy of looking at you Meda. You're worlds apart.' Meda ignored him and slowly approached Akito, kneeling besides him.

'I know. I felt him, within the visions. He was controlling you wasn't he?' She asked, tenderly cupping his face with one hand. Akito's jaw dropped in shock. She knew it wasn't him! She still loved him! The joy and relief that surged through him was unlike any he'd felt before.

'What?' Yuki asked in confusion.

'What do you mean controlling him? Who was controlling him?' Hatori asked sharply, eyes narrowing in confusion.

'His zodiac spirit: the Kami, I believe.' She said, looking at Akito to check. He nodded in confirmation. 'Ha! Yes! My skills have gotten stronger than I realised to have survived and interpreted that ordeal.' She exclaimed happily, thinking back to the turmoil her perceptive foresight had been through in the vision.

'No, wait. I don't get it! What's a Kami spirit? Explain-' Shigure began, but before he could finish his sentence, an ear-splitting crack of thunder sounded and the ground began to shake.

'What's happening?' Meda cried, reaching unthinkingly for Akito. However, before he could wrap his arms around her to protect her, they were whisked away from Shigure's porch into absolute darkness.

AN: Nearly at the climax! Thank you for your reviews. I love reading all of them! Keep 'em coming! :) Also, thoughts, ideas, constructive criticisms and opinions are very much appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Musical inspiration: "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten, and "Guts over fear, Till I Collapse" by Eminem. (Basically lots of angry music to get me in the mood, which is hard when it's the holidays and the sun is shining brightly outside my window…)

Chapter 16

Darkness. That was the first thought that crossed Kyo's mind when he opened his eyes in the dim cavern. Close by, he could see Shigure and Yuki staggering to their feet; Hatori was helping Meda up behind him. Their little group seemed relatively unharmed and they were all together. The only person missing was Akito.

'What the f-?' Kyo trailed off as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness around him. It wasn't a cavern, it was some sort of throne room. The walls were bare and seemed to be made of compacted dirt. A resplendent gold and crimson throne glistened in the centre of the room as a golden spotlight shone upon it.

The rest of the room receded into darkness and the five quickly moved away from it. The shifting shadows emitted an eerie feeling, almost as if they were _alive_. Whatever forms lurked in the corners, Kyo was sure he didn't want to find out. Despite the chills it sent down their spine, the room was quite warm- the temperature and darkness creating a cosy feeling that lulled most visitors into a false sense of sleepy security. However, the fear of the unknown and charged atmosphere kept the 4 Sohmas and Meda wide awake and on high alert.

As they approached the lighted centre of the room, they took in the sight of a splendorous mountain of gold and riches surrounding the throne. Golden cups and diamond chalices shone in the unearthly light. It seemed almost like an altar, filled with rich offerings of gems, money and even food. Shigure's tummy rumbled as he took in the sight of silver platters, laden with mountains of colourful sweets and expensive, juicy fruits. He was about to reach out for a ripe looking nectarine, when his hand was slapped away by an angry Hatori.

'Don't touch it. We don't know what will happen if you do.' He scolded his friend. Kyo and Meda nodded in agreement and hastily took a step back from the daunting throne and offerings.

Suddenly, an eerily familiar, mocking voice boomed out from behind them.

'Greetings and welcome to my humble abode.'

The small group whipped around in both fear and surprise, gasping as they beheld the sight that met them.

It was Akito. Or rather _Akitos._ For before them, stood the pale trembling head of the Sohma family, watching them with a wild, terrified look in his eyes. Kyo blinked in disbelief as next to Akito stood a powerful looking replica, swathed in robes so dark that they blended into the shadows. The regal version of Akito swept his arms open in welcome, though the cold smile on his face never once reached his onyx eyes.

'What are you?' Yuki gasped, his heading whipping back and forth between the two similar figures. How can there possibly be _two_ Akitos?

'My my, Yuki. How could my dearest, most beloved pet not recognise its master?' He smiled cruelly, a grin of twisted pleasure. Yuki visibly blanched as he remembered the many days spent within the confines of his _special_ room in the Honke, with nothing but this monster and an array of torture devices to pass the time. He began to tremble as the powerful, masterful version of Akito he'd become so well acquainted with came over and ran his hand down the side of his face; a lover's caress. A muscle in the real Akito's jaw twitched as anger steeled his eyes.

'I am your master, all of you will bow to me.' He declared with another grand sweeping gesture, ignoring Meda completely as he addressed his Jyuunishi. 'i am the Kami spirit that dwells within Akito Sohma. Your master, your god, your benevolent benefactor.' Another shark like grin split his face.

'You are not our master.' Hatori ground out, his face twisted into a mask of snarling rage. The sharpest of the lot, he'd already worked out what was happening and just what this _Kami_ meant to the rest of the Sohmas. Before Meda could blink, Hatori was on his knees before the dark robed God, a red palm shaped welt blooming across his handsome face.

'Hatori!' Shigure rushed to his side, his usually placid face torn between anger and concern for his friend.

'Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Kyo screamed, launching himself at the tall, dark figure who stood laughing amusedly before him. Yuki grabbed Kyo before he could reach the Kami, restraining his cousin before he did something stupid, but the low growl of anger thrumming in Yuki's throat was heard clearly above Kyo's filthy curses.

'Filthy animal. Have you learnt nothing from your ancestors' experiences. Undoubtedly, you deserve your fate. Wild animals like you belong in a cage.' The Kami taunted, his upper lip curled in a familiar expression of disgust.

'STOP! Just stop it!' Akito screamed suddenly, his face colouring red with a passion none of them knew he possessed. It shocked them all, even the Kami, whose pause to blink was the only sign that betrayed his surprise.

'Or else what, my puppet?' He asked sweetly, though his cold eyes flickered with anger.

'I have had enough. Enough of you treating my family like shit. Enough of you tormenting them and torturing them and letting them pour their hate on me. I am the head of the Sohma family and I'm in control. I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE.' Akito thundered, the power and rage rolling off him in almost tangible waves. Meda smiled cruelly as she caught a shadow of doubt- maybe even fear- flicker in the Kami's eyes.

'Looks like our little witch has been filling your head with insensible nonsense. Making you believe you're worth more than you really are.' The Kami sneered, acknowledging Meda's presence for the first time since they'd got there. She stiffened at his use of Akito's pet name for her. 'Well it's time to put you back in your place. Remind you of the pathetic human you were, _are_.'

Before they could even register his words, tendrils of darkness shot out from the writhing shadows and wrapped them around Akito's wrists and ankles, before another tendril whipped across his back, leaving a glistening red slice in its wake.

Akito involuntarily let out a cry of pain. In the space of a second, seven more slices split his back, cutting into the toned muscle of his back. Akito used all the strength he'd gained in the last few months to keep from crying out as agony seared through his being with every stroke of the tendril.

The Kami laughed at the stricken look on his Jyuunishi's faces.

'Look at this! How pathetic your family head is, reduced to a bleeding, trembling mess under a snap of my fingers. It was I who controlled him for these long years. Every sweet second we spent together Yuki, in the privacy of your "special room", was nectar for my soul, but how your cousin cried for you. ' _Leave him alone! Stop hurting Yuki!'_ In fact, he had this ridiculous attachment to all you Sohmas, but your hatred for him crushed that out of him by the time he was 12. Love? Hah, the entire notion is ridiculous! Thank you Kyo, Yuki, all of you Sohmas for proving me right. For proving to Akito that no matter how much he loved you, all you will ever do is hate him.' The Kami laughed hysterically as Yuki and Kyo's faces paled. All these years, the hatred the entire Sohma family directed towards their head had all been for nothing. The real culprit had worn him like a costume and used his pure soul as a wall to hide his evil behind. Before the ninth whip could land across Akito's ragged red back, two balls of spitting blue fire were hurled across the room, one banishing the tendrils of darkness back into the ugly shadows, and the other bowling over the unsuspecting Kami. As he fell, he knocked down the beautiful golden platters of food and sent many precious jewels and golden statuettes tumbling. Meda had been silent the entire encounter, drawing on every ounce of her training and self control to keep her temper under control. However, the minute the whip had struck her beloved Akito's back, her saint like patience vanished, to be replaced by a burning rage like none she'd felt before. The fire she commanded was not contained just to her hands this time, but consumed her entire being, matching the angry fire spitting in her eyes. Her long thick hair shone luminescent, creating a halo around her head. Shigure swore as the very image of an avenging angel burned before him.

'You do not speak to them that way.' She breathed, struggling to keep her voice even. 'You do not touch him. YOU DO NOT CONTROL ANY OF THEM!' She thundered, her rage finally giving way. Wildfire surrounded the room suddenly, melting the precious metals. The resplendent throne was reduced to a puddle in a matter of seconds and the fire continued to destroy the lavish altar of a God who never deserved it. Though they were witnessing the effects of the unearthly fire around them, none of the Sohma's could feel any heat. In fact, the warm cavern seemed to get colder as Meda's magic burned away the glamorous facade and the ugly truth came to light. Horrific, deformed monsters writhed in the shadows and rotting corpses and bleach white bones glistened in the compact dirt walls. Kyo swore, fear filling him as he grabbed Yuki and Shigure's hand, pulling them protectively back, drawing closer to Meda. The Kami roared in anger as his altar and throne room were burnt to ashes before his eyes. He hadn't anticipated in his wildest dreams that this soft spoken maiden, with eyes like limpid pools, would ever be capable of this much destruction. He rose and with a swipe of his arms, grabbed a handful of the shadows which instantly hardened into a deadly looking, sharp metal rod in his hands. Meda smiled in anticipation. Her expression of love and gentleness was gone, replaced by a terrifying bloodlust and wildness that took her back to when she was younger and had clawed her way to survival in a cruel world, haunted by monsters at every turn. The Kami wasn't the first monster she'd fought, and she'd stopped feeling scared years ago. After her entire Quiluete tribe had been slaughtered in an effort to abduct their young, beautiful prophetess, Meda had quickly learnt the true meaning of evil.

Her fire molded itself into a golden-orange hilted sword, with blue flame for the blade. She met the Kami's strike with her fire-sword, parrying and thrusting and relying on muscle memory as years of self training and fighting began to come back to her.

'You know what? I swore a long time ago to devote myself to healing and spreading love in a world that has far too little of it. However, that doesn't mean I don't know how to cut down bastards like you who threaten to spoil it all. And worst of all, who threaten to hurt people I love.' She grunted with the exertion of blocking the rapid thrusts the Kami threw at her. She whirled to avoid a deadly strike of his rod and aimed low, cutting him by his knees. He hissed in pain as the robe sizzled and burned and the white skin underneath turned an angry, blistering red. 'I lost all the people I ever loved. I watched as my father was hacked to pieces and my mother burned, fighting to her last breath to protect me. I watched my entire family slaughtered in a bloody battle that no child should ever witness. I never thought I'd love again, never thought i'd laugh again until I met the Sohmas. They have all loved me, looked after me, cared for me. They made me _feel_ again when I'd gone so numb that living had become a chore. And you hurt them!' She screamed, bringing her fiery sword down in an arc that severed the wounded God's head from his body. 'This is for Akito.' She breathed in finality as a silence settled over the devastated room. the God's body turned to mist that rapidly dissipated in the freezing room. The walls of the cavern began to quake and break around them. The dirt floor gave way beneath them as the scene crumbled away and they were whisked from what used to be the lair of the God who tormented the Sohma family for generations.

AN: Hey! Sorry about how long it's been since the last update- I just started A levels and boy is it hard. Especially with all science and maths, feels like i never get a break! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review to let me know your thoughts!

NB: I have never read the manga, so the entire thing is based off the anime. As a result, the story is just based on my perceptions of the characters from the anime and my idea of what the Zodiac god would be like. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review

We're almost at the end- hopefully you guys will all stay with the story until the end- not long to go now!

Musical inspiration: 'Things We Lost In the Fire' by Bastille

Chapter 17

'High school girls, high school girls...' Ayame hummed happily to himself as he took stock of the latest shipment of fabrics that had arrived that morning. Unexpectedly, he was gripped with an a brief feeling of dizziness, before he felt himself swept up in a slithering, writhing tangle of bodies.

' _Snakes? Here?'_ His confusion only grew as his kin enwrapped him. Suddenly, he felt a huge burden he didn't even realise he'd been carrying lift from his heart. Ayame gasped as he felt the curse break; an invisible bond to his soul came untethered and the snakes slithered away, vanishing as suddenly as they had appeared. He was free!

'Hm? What's the matter Aya?!' Mine rushed over to him, dropping the folded fabrics she'd been carrying. Panic gripped her as Ayame sank to his knees.

'The curse… I- I think it broke.' He looked up at her, tears shining in his amber eyes.

'It's over?' She asked, breath caught.

'It's finally over.' They both sighed in relief and burst into laughter, tears overflowing as they kissed passionately.

Across Japan, all of the cursed Sohmas rejoiced as they felt the chains of the curse break from around their souls, feeling true freedom at last. Even those who'd already been freed of their curses felt the whisper of refreshing freeness that swept across the land. The tyrant had fallen at last.

Meda blearily opened her eyes, her vision swimming as the world became suddenly bright. After a moment, the events in the Kami's throne room came back to her and she jerked upright, only to find herself back in her bed in Shigure's house.

'Morning, Sleeping Beauty.' A familiar voice teased. Shigure peered down at her, slight concern shadowing his cheery expression.

'Finally up, huh? Gods, you're heavy. I had to carry you up here and I swear I pulled something in my back.' Kyo said grumpily, though Meda could see the worry etched into his face. Despite the fact that the Kami had been banished they all still seemed tense.

'Akito! Where is he?' She asked anxiously, the memory of his whipping burning fresh in her mind.

'Calm down. He's ok. A little shaken but fine. He's downstairs-' Before Shigure could finish his sentence, the sheets were thrown in the air and Meda was gone.

'Akito!? Akito!' Meda called out looking around the empty living room.'

'Tch. You're too loud for this early in the morning.' A familiar voice approached her from behind. She whipped around to see Akito lounging against the kitchen door, a mug of steaming hot coffee in his hand. Sensing her next actions, Akito wisely managed to set down his mug before Meda launched herself at him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Her hands roamed down his back, checking for any injuries or scars.

'Oof! Kami you're strong.' He commented in an annoyed tone, although he still wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, as if to ascertain that she was real and safe in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, her tears soaking the black fabric of his shirt. He had changed into some clothes he'd borrowed from Kyo. Under the thin fabric of his skin tight top, Meda could feel the firm muscles of his chest. Although she knew she could handle anything that came her way, she felt an inexplicable sense of security in his strong arms.

Akito had stiffened when he felt the vibrations of Meda's sobs and her tears soaking into his shirt. Dealing with crying girls wasn't his forte.

'Hush, it's alright.' He said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, gently rubbing her back. Meda was so surprised she looked up, her sobs ceasing for a moment. Akito shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before his familiar smirk came back. 'Don't cry. It's not attractive in the least.'

'Jerk.' Meda huffed, shoving him away. She'd been so worried and he was acting as if absolutely nothing had happened. Before she could move away, he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin.

'I was so worried! Are you ok? Whatever happened to the scars from the whip?' She looked up at him anxiously, her emerald green eyes looking myrtle as they darkened with worry and anger.

'You were that worried, huh? I knew it. I'm probably the most valuable person in your life.' He smirked again. Meda rolled her eyes, refusing to give him the rise he was looking for. Now that she was certain that everyone was safe and there was no imminent threat, she was beginning to recollect her usual passive demeanour. 'It wasn't the first time that I've been whipped or hurt by Him. _He_ liked to "play" with me almost as much as He liked to play with Yuki. But whatever He did with me, in that wretched lair of His, for some reason it never manifested when I returned to the real world.' Akito's eyes shone darkly and he shook his head to clear the painful memories that kept playing over and over again in his head.

Unable to hold back any longer, Meda reached up and pressed her lips against his, instantly driving out all thoughts of the Kami as his eyes widened in surprise. Another smirk played across his lips as he yanked her closer and pressed her up against the wall, hungrily devouring her mouth. Her lips were so soft against his. She squeezed her eyes shut as he deepened the kiss, delving into her mouth. His hand reached up and entangled itself in her soft, dark hair, pulling her even closer, if possible.

No more.

No more would he have to suffer torment at the hands of that tyrannical monster that called itself God. And it was all thanks to the stunning girl that stood before him, cheeks flushed pink at the intensity of their kiss. All traces of the fiery rage and passion she'd displayed were gone now, peace stilling the limpid green pools of her eyes. Even his dark heart felt at ease in her gentle presence, but he now knew the pain, anger and fear of the warrior who was hidden beneath her placidity.

'Geez, get a room you two.' Kyo's disgusted voice broke them apart. Meda blushed even brighter if possible, while Akito maintained his smug, lazy smile.

'I-I-I was just… umm…' The boys broke into laughter at her embarrassment, while she hid her face behind her hands. Yuki emerged from the kitchen and promptly had the breath knocked out of him as Meda pulled him into a tight hug, using one hand to pull Kyo in as well.

'I'm so glad you are all alright.' She breathed a sigh of relief. Letting go of them, she graced Shigure with a hug, though he took the opportunity to try and snuggle up to her, earning him a smack on the head from Akito and a deathly glower from Kyo.

'So I guess you two are a thing now, huh? I can't believe all this has been going on under our noses and none of us had a clue.' Kyo glared at Akito, who just gave him a lazy smirk.

'Hatori just called: apparently the curse has been completely broken. None of the other zodiac members are transforming now!' Shigure beamed.

'Did Hatori go home then?' Meda asked, feeling slightly ashamed that in her excitement to see if Akito was alright, she'd almost completely forgotten about the others.

'Yeah. You've been out for several hours, so he went home to check on the others in case something had gone wrong. After the curse broke, although the feeling of liberation was overwhelming, there was also a sense of emptiness. As if something fundamental had been torn from us.' Yuki explained, a serene expression on his face. 'We were really worried about you, you know. You were out so long that if Hatori hadn't confirmed you were breathing we would have thought you were dead.'

A muscle in Akito's jaw twitched as remorse surged through him. It was his fault she'd been dragged into such a dangerous situation. And after all she'd been through… She deserved better than him. His head hung in shame and dark strands of his hair fell forward, covering his eyes.

'You never told us, about your past. About your powers… Why hide this from us Meda?' Yuki gently voiced his thoughts.

'My past?'

'Your family- you said they were slaughtered.' Kyo said bluntly, immediately regretting it as a flash of pain crossed her eyes.

'Ah…' Meda was silent for a moment, her face remaining in a calm mask. However, Akito could see the various emotions flashing through her eyes: pain, regret, grief, anger. Unthinkingly, he wrapped an arm around her waist, just the small contact making her feel better instantly.

'It's hard to explain.' She began, swallowing hard before she began her painful tale. 'I lived with my family in Southern America. I belong to the Quileute tribe, that's why I'm so tanned- I'm a native. The whole tribe loved me so much. They looked after me as if I were something sacred. I suppose in a way, to them, I was. I was born gifted- I had visions of the future and sometimes my touch was healing for minor ailments. It was nothing major, I just helped them predict crop harvests and weather and help with a cold or headache. I didn't even realise… how could I? I was so young.

Anyway, even at that early age I showed remarkable power- power that other people wanted to harness for their own selfish intents. I still remember the day they came, those awful people. I don't know who they were, just that they wanted to take me away and use or experiment on my gifts and me. My tribe fought to their last breath to protect me. It was futile though- every single person in our village was slaughtered or burnt to death. I still remember my mother fighting so bravely to keep me out of their reach. I felt so useless- all these gifts and I had no idea how to use them to fight back. They took me, laughing as my people burned before my eyes.' Meda's eyes had gained a far away look as she regressed into her memories. Her jaw was taut and Akito who was still holding her, noticed how stiffly she was sitting in his arms. They waited in silence for he to continue.

'I was experimented on for a few months- nothing that caused any lasting damage, but they traumatised me nonetheless. They began training me, even at that tender age, trying to turn me into their weapon. Unfortunately for them, my power was not one that could be contained once released. During one particularly stressful vision, my magical skills manifested for the first time- a reflex I believe to the conditions I had undergone. I accidently burnt down the entire base and every single human inside. After that, I fled, travelling constantly to keep from falling into evil people's clutches again.

When I was thirteen, I was taken in by a magical healer in Naples who healed and treated animals, humans and supernatural beings alike. He trained me in magic and helped me develop my healing affinity further. I left his tutelage when I was 16 and continued to travel, using my talents to help as many of those as I could. However, wherever I went creatures and people who could sense my power hunted me down and as a result, I had to quickly learn to defend myself, violently more often than not. I trained in various martial arts and fighting skills, but it was mostly for self-defence. I avoided conflict as much as I could and kept to myself, trying mostly just to help and heal than slaughter. It is not my place to pass judgement or execute wrongdoers. What happened with the Kami… I will never forgive myself for my lapse in control. What he was doing was unforgiveable, but I had no right to take his punishment into my hands.' She hung her head in shame, while the others broke out into loud cries of indignation.

'Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to that monster. He had it a long time coming.' Yuki said vehemently, losing his usual placid demeanour.

'Yeah! You did us all a huge favour. Have you forgotten what He did to Yuki and I? How He was planning on having me live out my life in a cage. Because of Him I spent my entire life wallowing in self-loathing- the monster everyone despised.' Kyo spat.

Akito cradled Meda closer, as if his mere touch could wash away all thoughts of pain and guilt.

'All my life, Meda, that monster has controlled me. He poisoned my mind against my family and fuelled and nurtured only hate. I had completely forgotten what love was, until Hatori brought in that poor girl whom he was so in love with. At that moment, I began to remember and He didn't like that, so he lashed out. He kept me paranoid with fear for years: a fear that no one will love me; a fear that everyone will leave me and I will be left with Him and only Him for all eternity. You _saved_ me Meda; you saved us all. When He died, the curse broke and now we are all free. I cannot convey to you the favour you have bestowed upon all of us, me most of all. I am forever in your debt for that.' Akito spoke so sincerely that the other Sohmas could do little more than stare. Shigure smiled fondly as he observed how mature his bratty little cousin had become. The effect she'd had on Akito was unbelievable, not only had she improved his health but she'd also freed him from the Kami and helped mend his tormented soul. Shigure was more grateful to her for what she'd done for his family than he could ever express to her.

'Meda that is enough.' Shigure said in an unusually firm tone. They all looked up at him in surprise, as it was uncharacteristic of the Dog to be so serious. 'I won't have any more of this sadness or guilty self-loathing in my house. We've all been afflicted by the curse and the anguish it brought with it for far too long. Now is a time for celebration!' He switched back to his usual cheery self before continuing.

'Let's have a party! Everyone can come. There'll be food and cake and balloons! Oh I do love balloons. Wait, I have to call Aya! He'll help me plan everything out! This is going to be the best party ever! Kyo, run down to the convenience store and buy some snacks.'

'Why do I gotta go? Why can't you get the damn rat to do it.' Kyo instantly protested, before the three of them broke out into amiable bickering again.

Meda watched speechlessly as the older man somehow managed to turn the dismal atmosphere into a much brighter one within minutes.

'You guys never fail to cheer me up.' Meda laughed softly, amused by their childishness, while Akito glared at them for being so insensitive. Before he could say anything however, Meda stopped him, gently saying, 'Let them be. It was all in the past and there's no need for us to taint our present or our future with unhappy memories.'

'You're so strong. 'Akito admired quietly, watching her intently.

'Oh my. Is that an _actual_ compliment? You must be falling in love with me.' Meda teased, getting a cool glare for her efforts.

'Yes I am.' Akito said so quietly she almost missed it.

'What?' She repeated in shock. She was _not_ expecting that.

'I'm not going to repeat it.' He pursed his lips, ignoring her whining at him to say it again. He smiled to himself as he watched his little broken family begin to slowly piece itself together.

AN: And that's the climax folks. What did you think? Stay tuned for a Romantic epilogue and maybe even a few fluffy Akito X Meda chapters if readers would like. Be sure to review/ PM me to let me know soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**The Taming of Gods**

An Akito X OC fanfiction story. Please leave a review.

Final chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you to all my lovely readers.

Chapter 18- Epilogue

Music blared loudly from the Sohma Honke as a party was in full swing inside. All the Sohmas, especially the zodiac members, had gathered to celebrate to the max. After all, the curse had finally broken and with it, their beloved leader had been restored. But Akito only had eyes for one person, who was swaying tantalizingly to the music, unaware of how many guys were watching her hungrily. With a predatory smile, Akito stepped onto the makeshift dance floor and slid a hand around her waist, returning the jealous stares of the men watching them with a triumphant smile. Meda was his and they'd better know it.

'Let's go.' Akito whispered to her, before dragging her out the back, escaping into the beautiful gardens of the estate.

'Akito! We can't just leave- what if someone needs us?'

'Then let them waste their time looking. This night is for you and I, my love, and I'd like to spend it with you alone.' He smirked at her, knowing that despite her protests, he'd get his way.

'Fine, I'll come with you. But where on earth are you taking me?'

'Somewhere beautiful.' He promised, before leading her out into his private garden and pond. It seemed like so long ago that they'd both stood in the beautiful white gazebo and shared their first kiss. This night, the gazebo twinkled with fairy lights that hung across it and Meda's jaw dropped open at the splendid sight of the garden. Fireflies danced across the water and subtle lighting illuminated the flowers around the edges of the huge pond, reflecting onto its waters. Akito took her by the hand and led her onto the gazebo, watching her awestruck expression with adoration.

'Akito, it's beautiful!' She gasped, at a loss for words.

'Tch. I already told you it would be.' He stated impatiently. Whirling around Meda pulled him into a sudden kiss, parting only to draw breath.

'Haha, you look adorable when you blush!' She teased, twirling happily around the gazebo.

Akito glared at her but with a roll of his eyes, quickly pulled her close. 'Care to dance?' He stated more than asked, before pulling the startled girl into an elegant waltz.

Meda looked up to find a pair of obsidian eyes gazing intently into hers. His pale face had a princely quality to it with his handsome planes and strong jaw, but the smouldering dark eyes promised fire and power and passion. His arms were firm around her waist and his footsteps regal and sure as he led the waltz. When had he learnt to dance?

'What are you thinking about?' His deep voice interrupted her musings.

'How handsome yo-' She broke off blushing deep red as the words slipped out. She groaned as the familiar, insufferable smirk appeared on his face. 'Oh great. You're never going to let that one go.'

'I wouldn't worry darling. It's obvious how smitten you are with me.' He chuckled deeply as she blushed even harder. The smirk quickly dropped away however, when she let go oh his hand and stepped away.

'What's wrong?' He asked, his eyes hard as he watched her happy expression melt into a sad one.

'Nothing…'

'Tell me, my love.' He pulled her close, her head resting on his chest and her anxiety melting away at the mere contact.

'I was just thinking… My job here is done and well, I was thinking… Maybe it's time for me to leave?' Akito went rigid behind her, causing her to turn around and face him. His dark eyes were wide with fear and anger.

' _WHAT?'_ He exploded, shaking her hard. 'What do you mean, leave? How could you even consider such a thing?'

'Akito calm down! I know it seems hard but I never stay once I've finished my job.'

'A job? That's all we were to you? That's all _I_ was to you?' He released her and turned away in disgust. 'Maybe the Kami was right, after all. How foolish I was to trust you.'

'No don't say that!' Tears threatened to overflow as Meda clung to Akito. 'You don't need me anymore! You have your whole life in front of you- no sickness or grievance to hinder you. There's so much out there for you Akito. Why would you choose me?'

'Stupid, stupid little witch! How could you think that?' He snapped, pushing aside his hubris and his hurt to hug her. 'How could it ever cross your mind that I don't need you? I know I'm less than eloquent when it comes to feelings and all that crap, but what matters most is that I _love you_! There I said it! Loud and clear for all to hear.'

'That rhymes!' Meda giggled, the tears vanishing.

'Moron.' He replied gruffly, pinching her ear lightly.

'Ouch! Fine, I'll stay!' She promised, rubbing her sore ear. 'I can hardly believe how my life has turned around. Someone who actually loves me, a huge family- Akito, how do you think the others will react when they find out about us?'

'Find out? Silly witch, they're not all as dense as you. Everybody knows about us and if they don't, they certainly found out tonight.' He smiled smugly, remembering his possessive display on the dance floor earlier. 'Now promise me, no more of this "leaving" nonsense. You are to stay by my side, forever. Gods, how idiotic can you be? I wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to deck the garden up like this if I hadn't fallen so ridiculously hard for you, my little witch.' He grumbled, though he started pressing light kisses along her neck to soften his harsh words.

'Mm, it was hard to believe that you loved me, but I suppose now I'm convinced.' She smirked teasingly at him, though inwardly breathing a sigh of relief at the heavy burden that had been lifted from her heart. Finally her nomadic life would cease and she'd be able to settle down and live a normal life. Well, as normal as life with Akito Sohma could be. The stars twinkled down on the happy lovers as they kissed in the gazebo. All was finally at peace in the Sohma household.

 _Fin_


End file.
